Zane
by Musiclover435
Summary: Our favorite nindroid now stars in the movie Matilda where he lives with a family that doesn't appreciate him. Then he goes to school where he meets Sensei Wu and five of his pupils that live with him. At his new school the principal is crazy and evil. Will he make new friends and find his place in the world? Sounds better then it looks. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this story while reading another fanfiction. I love Zane from ninjago and I love Matilda. I just couldn't help but combine the two. I got this idea from reading Donatello. A Matilda and TMNT crossover. Great story. Anyway, Hope y'all enjoy.**

Everyone is born but not everyone is born the same. Some will grow up to be butchers, or bakers, or candle stick makers. Some will only be really good at making Jell-O salad. One way or another though, every human being is unique; for better or for worse. Most parents believe their children are the most beautiful creations on the planet. Some take a less emotional approach. One such family was dumped with a foster kid in exchange for a few thousand bucks. Though they despised the child, the took him in due to their greed.

Henry and Zinnia Wormwood lived a nice neighborhood, in a nice house, and drove a nice car, but they were not very nice people. They also had a son, Michael. The Wormwoods were so wrapped up in their own lives, that they barely noticed they had another son. Had they paid any attention to him at all, they would have realized he was a rather extraordinary. His name was Zane.

"Zane! Now look what you've done! You're supposed to eat your spinach, not play in it!" Zinnia whined as she picked up the baby and wiped his work off of the counter top. Had she looked before she wiped, she'd have found that her new son had spelled his entire name. She placed the baby in the kitchen sink, turned on the faucet and left the baby while complaining. "Babies, ha! You're better off raising tomatoes!" The baby boy looked at the faucet as it filled half of the sink that was empty and frowned. That wasn't going to clean him up anytime close.

By the time, Zane was two, he learned what most people learn in their early thirties; how to take care of himself. As time went on, he had developed a sense of style. He wore a set of light blue jeans. A white shirt with an ice dragon on it and a necklace with a falcon on it. He didn't know why but he loved that necklace more than anything. He just knew that it was important.

Every morning, Zane's older brother Michael went to school. His father went to work selling used cars for unfair prices, and his mother went off into town to play bingo. "Soup's on the stove. Heat it up if you get hungry." Zane was alone, and that was how he liked it. Once everyone was gone he grabbed the pot with soup in it and threw the can away. He then proceeded to crack some eggs and followed a recipe book that he found in the house. He made himself a set of chocolate chip pancakes, and because he felt like it, he put some flowers into a small vase to make it seem classy while he ate. He had also taught himself to read when he was only about two years old.

By the time, he was four years old, Zane had read every piece of literature in the house. One night, he got up the courage to ask his father for something he desperately wanted.

"A book! What do you want a book for?" Harry asked undignified as the rest of the family was watching a show while eating dinner, which was a usual thing for the Wormwood family.

Zane looked up at his father with pleading eyes. "To read."

"To read? Why would you want to read when you've got the television set sitting in front of you? There's nothing you can't get from a book that you can't get from a television faster. At this point, Michael had grown tired of his younger brother being in the way of the set and pulled him away by his snowflake pajamas. "Get out of the way!"

Zane already knew that he was different from his family. He saw that whatever he needed in this world, he'd have to get it himself. The next morning, Zane looked through the phone book for the library's address and left soon after his parents did. He was on a mission for a book. So, by himself, he walked ten blocks to get to the public library and he bravely walked in. He was determined to learn something new.

"Excuse me." He asked the librarian when he walked up to her desk. She looked down and saw the platinum blonde child. "Where are the children's books?"

"They're in that room. Would you like me to pick one with lots of picture?"

"No, thank you ma'am. I can manage." From that day on, every day, Zane walked ten blocks to the library. He devoured one book after another. Zane started to laugh at a book he was reading. Mrs. Phelps was watching him with fascination each and every day. One day Zane finished all of the children's books, he then started to search for others. Later Mrs. Phelps offered him with some information. Before he left Mrs. Phelps told him, "You can have your own library card, and take books home. You can take as many books as you like."

"That would be wonderful." So, Zane's mind continued to grow, nurtured by the authors who had sent their books out into the world, like ships onto the sea.

 **What do y'all think? Please let me know. I am already working on other stories and I am busy with school so updates are hard to say. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Just wow. I can't believe all the support I have gotten just by one chapter. This is so AWESOME. Thanks, everyone. This is one of my favorite movies from the nineties. Zane is also my favorite character from ninjago. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

These books gave a hopeful and comforting message, "You are not alone." Zane was walking home from the library with a wagon full of books and he sees a school yard with children playing in the playground. He is sad that he isn't in school. He then sits by a tree outside the playground.

 _Later in Zane's Bedroom_

"Any packages come today?" Harry asked as he burst into Zane's room. Zane was reading a large book with many others scattered around him. He shook his head without looking up. Harry kicked one of the books, "Where'd all this come from?"

"The library, father." Zane said as he looked up to his father. Then he returned to his story. "The library? You've never set foot in a library! You're only four years old!" Harry yelled at Zane. "Six and a half." Zane said to his father. He thought that his parents knew that he wasn't four anymore.

"You're four!"

"Six and a half." Zane repeated.

"If you were six and a half you'd be in school already."

"I want to be in school. Father, I told you that I was supposed to start school in September, you wouldn't listen."

Harry frowned and grabbed the young platinum hair boy by his arm. "Get up." He pulled. "Get up." He led the young child to the master bedroom of the house where his wife was fixing her hair. "Give me that book." He then grabbed the book on Joan of Arc that Zane had been reading and tossed it towards the living room. He then dragged him into the master bedroom. Harry then called out for his wife. "Dearest pie, how old is Zane?"

Without looked at them, she replied, "Four."

"I'm six and a half, mother."

"Five, then."

"I was six in August."

"You're a liar." His father responded as he headed toward the mirror in the room. Both of his parents cared a lot about their appearance. "I want to go to school."

"Pfft, school! It's out of the question." Harry then grabbed a bottle of hair oil that he kept in a cabinet. "Who'd be here to sign for the packages?"

"We can't leave valuable packages sitting out there on the doorstep." Zane was ready to cry. "Now go watch TV like a good kid." Zinnia, unaware that Zane was still the room, or maybe she didn't care, started to talked about him. "You know, sometimes, I think there's something wrong with that boy."

"Heh, tell me about it." Harry agreed as Zane left the room.

Zane went to the living room to get his book from the hallway floor when the final member of his family began to rub it in on him just how different he was. "Hey, frosty!" Zane hated that name. **(I know that this isn't an insult but it's the best I got.)** Michael threw a marshmallow at him. "Have a marshmallow! Have another marshmallow, frosty!" Though he was being pulverized with marshmallows, Zane kept walking with the book against his chest, heading towards his room. "Frosty!" could be heard when he closed the door behind him.

Zane started to cry with his white dragon stuffed animal. Zane longed for longed for a friend, like the kind people in his books. It occurred to him that talking dragons and princesses – might exist only in story books. But he was about to discover that he a strength he didn't know of.

 _The next day_

"I'm great! I'm incredible!" Harry shouted at he entered the house. "Michael, pencil and paper, in the kitchen." He called to his oldest son.

"Did we sell some cars today, Honey-Dew?" Zinnia asked her husband with a can of beer and some chips for him.

"Did we!" He said excitedly.

"Does that mean I can get that new TV?" Zinnia asked excitedly.

"Yeah." He tapped Michael's shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. "Son, one day you're gonna have to earn your own living. It's time you learned the family business. Sit down."

Michael pulled up a chair at the table in the kitchen that the family rarely uses where Zane was reading one of his books. Zinnia grabbed a deck of playing cards and started putting them on the table to play solitaire while listening to her husband talk about his business.

"Write this down;" Harry pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket. "Alright, the first car that your brilliant father sold cost three hundred and twenty dollars. I sold it for One thousand, One hundred, and fifty-eight dollars. The second one cost five hundred and twelve dollars. I sold it for two thousand, two hundred, and sixty-nine dollars." Harry was starting to get excited.

"Wait dad, you're going to fast!" Michael said as he attempted to write everything out. "Just write. The third cost sixty-eight dollars. I sold it for nine hundred and ninety-nine dollars. And the fourth cost One thousand, One hundred dollars. I sold it for seven thousand, eight hundred and thirty-nine big American baffos."

"Oh, Harry!" Zinnia said as she reached out for him husband and kissed him. He smiled and turned to Michael, "What was my profit for today?"

"Can you repeat the last one?" Michael asked his father. Then Zane interrupted with the answer, "Ten thousand, two hundred, and sixty-five dollars." The family then looked at the platinum haired boy who was reading a book about a legend involving two brothers and an evil snake. He then noticed the disbelief in his family's eyes. "Check it if you don't believe me."

The three other Wormwoods checked the paper the Harry had in his hand to see if he was right. In shock, they found the youngest was in fact correct but instead of praising him for his genius, Harry was furious at Zane. "You're a little cheat, you saw the paper!"

"From all the way over here?" Zane was now confused. If Michael, who was right next to his father, couldn't see the answer, then how could he from across the table?

Harry was now glaring at the child, as though Zane had just defied him. "Are you being smart with me?" He then walked over while the other two members of the family glared at Zane from their seats. "If you're being smart with me, young man, you're going to be punished."

"Punished for being smart?" Zane said still confused.

"For being a smart aleck." Harry stared down at the boy and pointed his finger at him, "When a person is bad, that person needs to be taught a lesson."

"Person?" Then the gears in Zane's brain started to move as he began to process this new information.

"Get up." He grabbed Zane's by his arm and dragged the boy to his while leaving the library book on the table.

Harry Wormwood had unintentionally given his son the first practical advice he could use. Zane thought about this advice all night as he came up with a plan. Harry had meant to say "When a **_child_** is bad…", instead he said, "When a **_person_** is bad…" and thereby introduced the revolutionary idea that children could punish their parents, only when they deserved it of course.

 **Most chapters will be about 1,000 words or so. So, this might be the longest chapter. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning_

Zane woke up earlier then usually and silently made his way to his parents' room. He looked at the clock and estimated the time it would take him to complete his mission. He knew that he only had a few minutes till he father would be awaken by his alarm. He then made his way over to the vanity where his parents kept their things.

Zane then grabbed his father's hair oil and his mother's peroxide. He then proceeded to pour a little of his father hair oil down the sink drain. Once Zane had drained a good amount down the drain, while still leaving just enough in the bottle for his father's uses. He then started to pour the peroxide into the bottle. He shook the bottle of hair oil so that the coloring would match and then he put both of the bottles away. Suddenly the alarm went off just as he was putting the bottles away.

Zane's eyes widened as he dropped to the ground quickly and started crawling to a place to hide. He first crawled into the closet as his father made his way to the bathroom. Harry was completely oblivious to the genius platinum haired boy in the room. Zane then started to crawl away for the door when suddenly his mother got up. He froze in fear because he was scared that his mother had caught him. Then he noticed that his mother was still wearing her sleeping mask, it was green with creepy large brown eyes that were wide open. Zane sighed in relief and made his escape. His parents had no clue what their youngest son had done.

Harry started to splash his hair oil onto his hair with little care, unknowing of his adopted son's deception. "Michael, come into my room!"

"What?" Michael asked in an unhappy tone. He doesn't like to be called in early, even if he was to be in trouble.

"My boy," Harry grinned. "Today's the day I take you to the shop, what do you say?"

"I don't know, what do you say, Dad?" Michael was happy for any excuse to skip school. He stunk at it anyway.

Harry turned around from the mirror with a somewhat serious face. "I say, appearance is nine tenths of the law. You see, people don't buy a car; they but me, which is why I personally take such pride in my appearance: well-oiled hair, a clean shave, and a snappy suit." He said as he showed a plaid jacket that was traditional of a seedy salesman. Harry then smiled. "Now run along and ready for a big day of learning." He turned back towards the mirror to finish oiling his hair. "It's gonna be a big day of learning too. There's a sucker born every minute, and we're gonna take'em for all we got." Harry has no idea how well that phrase applies to him right now, since he continued to 'Oil' his hair with the peroxide mixture that Zane made.

In the kitchen, Zane was getting ready for another day as he picked out the blueberry waffles from the toaster and put them on his plate. Michael, being unhealthy and rude, yelled at his mother. "Give me the cookies!"

Unfortunately, she was used to it, she probably would have eaten these too at his age. "Here." She said as she handed Michael the package of chocolate chip cookies.

Zane was very eager to see how long it would take before the effects of his sneaky act would begin to work. He walked over to the hall unnoticed by his older brother and his mother and once he saw his father he went to the table to start eating his breakfast. He had to use all of his control to not smile or laugh too early, after all, his family thought he was stupid for some reason.

"Michael, my boy! Heir to the throne," Harry said as he entered the kitchen. "Today we diddle the customer."

Michael looked at his father and dropped his cookie and his mouth in shock. Zane on the other hand had to use all of his will power to keep himself from laughing and to keep his waffle bits in his mouth.

Zane then smirked as looked at his mother waiting to see her reaction. "Here we are my heart strings…Wha? AHHH!" She screamed as she looked at her husband. She dropped a bowl's worth of M&M's and a bowl's worth of cheerios to the floor while still holding the bowls. "Snickerdoodle, what did you do to your hair?"

"My hair?" He asked. To him, his hair is one of his best features, which unfortunately it is since he lacked a great personality. Zane risked a short smile as his father went and looked in a nearby mirror. Zinnia and Michael followed to see his reaction. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed at the sight of his hair. It had gone from brown hair to a dirty blonde because of the peroxide that Zane had mixed in with Harry's hair oil. He fainted as Zane to a sip of his orange juice. He giggled as he as drinking. 'I don't lie. Nor cheat.'

 **Please review. I would love to know what y'all think of my story. Please note I don't own Ninjago, Matilda, or anything except the idea of making this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am seriously loving all this support right now. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed Zane. Also, I changed my mind. I will try to add over 1000 words to each chapter. Anyway, let continue the story.**

After Harry recovered from his fainting episode, he grabbed a hat and made his sons help him get some packages from the garage and put them into the car. Zane climbed in after handing his father what appeared to have been a wheel wrapped in brown paper. Michael had a pipe. "Get in." Harry shouted at his sons as he put the car parts in his trunk. Unbeknownst to them, or at least to the elder two, the whole family was being watched.

Dirty dealings, like buying stolen car parts never stay secret for long, especially when the FBI get involved. From across the street in a black car, two FBI agents were snapping pictures of Harry and his car parts.

"9:17. Suspect exits domicile." One of the two says while using his recording device.

"I've got 9:18." The second one corrects.

The first looks at his watch and turns the recorder back on. "9:17 is correct."

It didn't take long to get to Harry's workshop, Wormwood Motors. It was a small place with lots of cars, most of them at really cheap prices, true, but not as cheap as Harry had gotten them.

"Michael," Harry said proudly as he brought the boys into the garage. Zane, who has a sixth sense, had a feeling what Harry was going to say. "One day all this will be yours."

'This does not surprise me.' Zane thought to himself.

"This?" Michael asked as he looked at a junk filled garage with junky cars all over the place.

Harry was smiling proudly. He then pointed to the nearest car that they were going to work on toady. "See this Junker? I paid a hundred dollars for her. She's got a hundred and twenty thousand miles on her, transmission's shot, bumpers have fallen off. What do I do with her?" Harry then uses his finger to write a few more zeroes next to the hundred in the dusty windshield. "I sell her."

Later, Harry grabbed a can of "Super Super Glue" and started to paint it into the connecting part of a bumper with his sons on either side of him. "We really should weld these bumpers on, but that takes time, equipment, and money." When he finished, he put the brush back into the "Super Super Glue."

"So, we use 'Super Super Glue' instead." Harry then made the two boys attach it to the old car that looked like it would fall apart from touching it. Zane was then very concerned. He read a lot how certain things work and if he remembered correctly, glue wasn't the most reliable source for fixing most things, especially cars. "Go ahead, put it on there." Harry told them.

To Zane's surprise, his older brother, Michael, asked an important question, "Won't it fall off?"

"Definitely." Harry said while kicking the bumper into place. "Father, isn't that dangerous?" Zane asked innocently. 'I believe so. It would cause a wreak if not fixed properly.' Zane thought to himself.

"Not to me, okay." Harr said defending himself. He then smiled and clapped his hands together. "Now for the transmission." Harry grabs a paint can filled with sawdust and started to put it into the engine. "The sawdust quiets the gears and lets the engine run sweet as a nut…for a couple of miles." Harry said then he laughs.

"Father, that's cheating!" Zane says, hoping he could get his father to see reason.

"Of course, it's cheating! Nobody got rich being honest!" Once he was done, he went back to his workbench and grabbed a special drill and got under the car. "Now for the mileage counter."

"Twenty years ago, we could turn the numbers by hand." Harry then grabbed his hat and handed it to Michael. "Here, take my hat." Michael put the hat on the bench near the car where the super glue was. "But the Feds like to test the ingenuity of the American business man." He crawled under the car with a few tools. And once he was happy with the wiring he had just done, he crawled out and opened the driver door. He then showed Michael the drill he had in his hand. "Two directional drill. Run it backwards, the numbers go down." He said then he started it. He noticed the excitement in Michael's eyes and was feeling proud. "Watch the speedometer." Then the numbers went back at a rapid pace.

"Cool." Michael said intrigued.

"See?" Harry asked Michael.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"Father, you're a crook!" Zane said, clearly upset with his father's actions.

Harry was shocked. He then stopped using the drill and looked at Zane. "What?"

"This is illegal!" Zane said while stomping his foot on the ground. His icy blue eyes are filled with anger and sadness.

Harry frowned and gave Michael the drill. "Here, keep drilling." He told Michael then Harry stood up at full height over Zane and glared at him. "Do you make money? Do you have a job?"

"No, but don't people need good cars? Can't you sell good cars, father?" Zane said pleading with his father. 'I wish you were honest for once in your life.'

"Listen you little wiseacre, I'm smart, you're dumb. I'm big, you're little. I'm right, you're wrong, and there's nothing you can do about it." Harry said while using his finger to point these ideas out to the young boy. Then Harry returned to his work and left Zane to ponder this.

Zane then felt sad again then he saw the super glue and his father's hat and knew what he had to do.

A car horn started going off and caused Harry and Michael to stop working on the car and look to see what was happening. They saw Zinnia driving up in her car shouting happily for her husband. "Harry! I won! I hit double Bingo!" She said screeching.

While Harry, Zinnia, and Michael were distracted, Zane decided to play a small prank on his father for being a criminal.

"Come on everybody, I'm taking you all to Café La Ritz!" Zinnia said proudly. Zane smiled happily. He had never been to a restaurant before. His family always had food from home.

"Let me see the money!" Harry said as he went towards the car Michael following behind him. "Never mind." Zinnia said, then she put the money in her purse.

"Double Bingo, eh?" Harry said excited. "Ooooh."

"God, your hair looks awful. I hope they let you in." Zinnia said to Harry.

"They'll let me in." Harry said frowning.

Zane then ran up to Harry with a smile on his face. "Here's your hat, father."

"Get in the car." He said as he took the hat from Zane. Zane went into the car with Michael. Harry then looked at Zinnia after his puts his hat on his head. "How much?"

"It's for me to know and you to find out."

"Pfft." Then they drove off without noticing the glue brush sitting on top of the can, which was dripping glue onto a rag instead of sitting in the can.

Once they family got to the café, Zane was very surprised by how fancy it was and he was glad that he was wearing his best ice dragon shirt and his falcon necklace. The car was parked at the edge of the parking lot and everyone was quick to get out.

"It's nice to go out sometimes." Zinnia said smiling.

"Yeah." Harry said agreeing with his wife.

"You never take us out." Zinnia said displeased.

"Course I do. I took you to the Flipper." Harry told his wife. "I don't remember any of the Flipper." Zinnia said.

"The fish joint, you found that comb in the Buller Baize."

"OH yeah, I liked that joint." Zinnia said remember the restaurant.

As they entered, they were greeted by a waiter who took them to their table. Zinnia then noticed that her husband still had his hat on. "Harry, take your hat off."

"I can't." Harry said clearly confused as he tried to take his hat off. "This is a nice place, you can't wear a hat inside." Zinnia was giving fake smiles to everyone in the restaurant, she was trying to act as though nothing was wrong. "I can't take it off." Zane smirked as he sat down at the table. He was trying to keep his laughter contained.

"Harry, nobody cares what your hair looks like." Zinnia then tried to pull on the hat but was also having difficulty. "I can't get it off." Harry said once again.

"What's with this hat?" Zinnia said frustrated.

"I can't get it off." He repeated this several times as Zinnia was pulling it over and over. "Just a minute, I'll get it." She then started pulling harder. "I'm going to get this hat off." Harry then started grunting. "I'm pulling it!"

"Ack! Owowowowowowowowow!" Everyone in the restaurant started to look at Harry and Zinnia. Many of the children were giggling except for Michael and Zane. Zane had a small smile on his face which was unnoticed by his family.

"I think your head swollen up really big!" Zinnia said while pulling with all her strength which was making Harry scream in pain. Everyone was confused. Many were wondering how they were even allowed into this restaurant.

"EH, you're pulling the skin!" Harry shouted at Zinnia.

"Ooh! You're such a baby, stop that."

"Fibers are fused to the head!"

"Fibers are fused? What is that supposed to mean?" Zinnia asked. Michael was looking at his parents with a painful look, and he was happy that he wasn't part of it as his mother kept yanking on his father's head. "Give me that hat!" Zinnia demanded. Zane was still watching his parents in amusement. He was very interested in what was going to happen.

Finally, the hat gave way, at least the rim of it anyway. Zinnia managed to rip off the rim of Harry's hat and ended up back-flipping off a table behind her while Harry landed on some guests. As he tried to get up, he then bumped into a waiter with some menus. Then the menus went flying into the air and as they were falling back down another waiter grabbed them. Meanwhile, Harry had landed on the end of the desert cart.

Some desserts went flying into the air. One of the menus that the waiter had not been able to catch landed on a fork. It flew up into the air with the desserts. Then a fruit tart with whip cream on top landed in front of Zane and a cream pie landed in front of Michael which exploded in front of him as soon as it landed. Then a fork landed safely in the fruit tart in front of Zane.

He then proceeded to take a bite of the dessert in front of him. "Mmmm." Michael looked at Zane in disbelief as his little brother used his fork to gain yet another bite of his delicious dessert.

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Anyone can review guests included. See y'all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y'all thanks for the review again. I have a few things first before we continue the story. One, thank you to Purplecatlover93 for mentioning Morro. I completely forgot about him he will be in the story. I have a plan for him. Second, since this is an AU of a movie I have made Zane human. I know that he is a robot but for story purposes he is human. Anyway, on with the story.**

 _Wormwood Home_

Zinnia is cutting the remainder of the hat off of Harry's head with a set of army scissors. Harry was very angry. "I will not be a figure of ridicule. I want respect and I want it now." Harry groaned in pain as Zinnia was cutting the hat.

Zane was reading in his usual chair while his brother, Michael, had already started to eat his TV dinner. Since Zinnia never learned how to cook snack foods and TV dinners were the main meal for the Wormwood family, not that the older three minded, since they liked to watch TV while eating.

Harry groaned as Zinnia continued cutting around the base of the hat as she tried to get it off. "I still don't see how you glued your hat on Harry. I mean, I know you say you didn't, but obviously you did."

"I did not glue my hat to my head. The hat shrunk, the fibers fused to my hair." Zane rolled his eyes and then returned to his book.

"Baby, wait a minute. I'm getting it now. One more." Zinnia was indeed correct. The hat came off along with it was a portion of Harry's hair. "Oh my, god." She laughed in amusement.

Harry was upset as he looked into the handheld mirror. He put the mirror down and declared, "From now on, this family does exactly what I say, when exactly, when I say it!"

"Here's your hat, Harry." Zinnia said as she handed the remains of the hat back to her husband. He grabbed it and tossed it like a Frisbee then he moved his table towards his so he could eat his TV dinner. "And right now, we are eating dinner and watching TV." He angrily turned the television onto his favorite show, _The Million Dollar Sticky_. Zane was still absorbed in his book. Harry then turned to Michael. "Turn your light off." Michael then turned his light off.

The announcer explained how the game show worked, then Harry turned to Zane, who was still reading and did not turn his light off. Harry hated it when Zane read. Harry slammed his silverware down moved his table and got up from his chair. He stomped over to the platinum-haired boy and frowned at him. Zane looked up at his father with little concern. "Hello, father." Zane knew that his father never paid any attention to him unless something good was going on or when he was in trouble.

"Are you in this family?" Zane stayed silent. He knew that he was in trouble. "Hello? Are you in this family?" Zane still stayed silent. His family rarely treated him like a member of the family. Whenever Zane was alone, he tried to find his papers to see if his parents truly owned him but he never found any. Zane would have run away, but he had nowhere to run and his family knew it. Harry then turned off Zane's light. "Dinner time is family. What is this trash you're reading?" Harry asked Zane furiously.

"It's not trash, father. It's lovely. It's called _Moby Dick_ By Herman Melville." Zane said calmly.

"Moby what?" With that Harry lost it. He took the book from Zane and started to rip the pages out of it, as much to Zane's horror. "This is trash! Filth!"

"It's not mine! It's a library book!" Zane cried out as his book was being torn to shreds. 'I hope I can find enough money to pay for that. And how am I going to explain this to the librarian?' Zane thought to himself.

Harry threw the destroyed book down and yelled at Zane. "I'm fed up with all this reading! You're a Wormwood, you start acting like on." Zane knew that he could have argued that he found no evidence of even a birth certificate saying that he was a Wormwood, but he knew that his parents had no idea that he had read everything in the house years ago. Harry then grabbed Zane by the head. "Sit up and look at the TV." Harry held Zane's head in place and forced him to watch as an older male was being covered in a sticky goop to try and collect money.

Zane was furious. What right did his father have to tear up books from the library? What right did he have to force his second child to stay home every day instead of letting him go to school to learn? What right did he have to a call a classic like _Moby Dick_ trash? The other member of his family was laughing as the man on TV kept trying to stick money onto himself. Zane glared at the TV and wanted it to explode so bad. And just a moment later, Zane's wish came true. The television exploded and scared everyone in the family but him. His mother screamed as the explosions happened.

"I didn't do it." Zane said and yet he felt like he did.

"Of course you didn't, you little twit." Harry said upset.

"I told you that was a cheap set." Zinnia said as she slowly made her way to the smoking TV with Michael behind her. "It's not a cheap set, it's a stolen set." The television fizzed a little more, making everyone jump in fear that it would do more damage.

"Bummer." Michael said who was also upset about the TV. Zane was the only one who was not upset.

Zane was confused. Was it magic? Or just a coincidence? It is said humans use only a tiny portion of their brains. Zane might have never discovered his own strength were it not for the events that happened the next day…

 **That is it for now. I love writing this story so much. I am definitely having a lot of fun writing this. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am loving all the support I am getting. To answer TheAmberShadow's question, you will see if Zane is magic as I continue the story. Thanks, y'all.**

 _The next day at Wormwood Motors_

"I need a car, inexpensive, but reliable, can you service me?" A man named Garmadon asked as he entered Wormwood motors. Even though Harry did not know him, Garmadon knew Harry since he forced the foster people to give a certain platinum haired boy to the family.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." Harry then gave his fake smile that he used on all the customers. "Welcome to Wormwood Motors. Harry Wormwood, owner, founder, whatever…" He said while holding out his hand.

"Garmadon, Headmaster of Spinjitzu hall." His grip nearly broke Harry's hand. "I warn you sir, I want a tight car because I run a tight ship. I warn you. My school is a model of discipline. Use the rod, beat the child; those are my mottos." He said. Even his voice was enough to make the room shake.

"Terrific mottos." Harry said impressed. "You have brats, yourself?"

"Yeah, I got a boy, Michael, and one mistake, Zane."

"They're all mistakes, children, filthy, nasty things, glad I never was one."

"Uh-huh. Well, since you're an educator, I'll make you a great deal." They two shook hand and they went outside and Harry gave Garmadon the keys to a car that he had just finished "fixing" and smile. "Let's do business."

 _Later that night_

Harry went into Zane room and told him. "Hey, you." He said Zane looked up at his father. "You're going to school tomorrow."

"I am?" Zane got up and hugged his father happily. "Thank you, thank you father."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll get a real education at this place. Some sort of twistitzu school or something." Harry said while rolling his eyes.

 _The next day_

Zane was in front of the mirror and make himself looking as nice as possible. He even cleaned his falcon necklace till it was so shiny he could see himself.

Zane had always wanted to go to school because he loved to learn. He tried to imagine what his new school would be like. He pictured a lovely building, surrounded by trees, flowers, and swings. When he arrived though, there was none of this, but at least there were children. In his mind, any school was better than no school.

Zane was walking around, not really talking to anybody since he didn't know anybody. Suddenly the doors of the school slammed opened and the children started screaming and running away from it. Zane frowned in confusion and looked to see a tall man with black armor all over his body and his eyes were as red like and evil red. His name was Sensei Garmadon, but to the children and a few members of the staff, he was simply known as "Lord Garmadon."

He normally kept a sword by his side and grated them against the ground. A few of the girls started to plug their ears, one even fell to the ground complaining about the high-pitched sound.

The children all lined up and at the same time tried to stay away from him. "You, detention." Garmadon said suddenly with no warning to one of the students. To another one, he said, "You're too small, grow up quicker!"

Zane did not want to be in that man's way, so he ran to a find a hiding place. He found what looked like a sanctuary behind an old rusty ventilation shaft on the outside of the building, a hole in the wall more specifically. He gasped as he peeked out, hoping not to get caught.

"Hey!"

Zane jumped back against the shadows. "Sorry!"

"That's okay, it's much better than being out there." Another young boy had seemed to take to the shadows. Zane couldn't get a clear look at him, but he could tell he was about the same age as him.

"Is that my teacher?" He asked.

"No, that's the Headmaster, Sensei Garmadon, most of the students say he is the lord of evil, but to me, he is my father."

"You've got to be kidding. He's your father?"

"Uh-uh. But don't worry. I don't live with him. I live with my uncle. And besides he doesn't know that I am his son."

"You two need to get out of there." Two sets of hands reached in and grabbed to two children by the shoulders, dragging them out. In the sunlight, Zane could see the three boys perfectly. The one he was talking to was wearing a green gi and had green eyes and short blonde hair. He seemed to be about his age. The other was wearing a black gi he had black hair with black eyes and he had bushy eyebrows. And the other boy was wearing a blue gi and he had blue eyes, short brown hair. Those two looked about two years older. Zane also noticed that each of their gi had some kind of element of it. The one wearing blue had lightning on his. The one wearing black had rocks on his. So, Zane assumed Earth. But Zane couldn't tell with the boy wearing green. Then Zane noticed two more kids coming and he could tell that they were related. They seemed to be about a year older than him. The boy had brown spikey hair and wore a red gi with fire on it. The girl had short brown hair and wore a red and light blue gi and it had water on it.

"Lloyd, we told you not to go in there! Sensei Garmadon likes to use his sword to see if anyone is hiding in there." The one wearing the black gi said. "Squirt, you need to be more careful." The one wearing the red gi said.

"I take it you're new here?" The girl asked. Zane rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

"Considering every other kid here knows better than to hide there, save for Lloyd, though." The one wearing the blue gi said. Lloyd was the blonde hair boy wearing the green gi. "That, and you don't have your uniform yet."

Zane grimaced. "Right…I am Zane."

"I'm Lloyd."

"I'm Cole."

"I'm Jay."

"I'm Kai. And this is my little sister Nya."

"Kai, we're twins."

"Yeah, but I am 20 minutes older. Now, we need to be quiet before he starts pitching over the fence." Kai gritted his teeth as he looked at the principal. It was obvious to anyone that he didn't like him.

Zane looked at the sword that Garmadon was holding. "He doesn't really use that on the students, does he?"

"No." Cole said.

"What he does is much worse." Kai admitted. "Kai!" Nya hissed. "He's gonna learn eventually." Kai pointed out. They all sighed and nodded. They allowed Kai to continue. "Take yesterday for example. The lord of evil takes a weekly visit to every classroom to show the teachers a thing or two about handling us kids. A kid in my class named Skales, great guy, but he made a mistake. He got hungry and decided to eat two pieces of candy in class."

"And the lord of evil caught him?" Zane guessed. "You got it. Poor Skales was lifted up, out of his chair, and thrown out a window and we were on the second floor too. So, you can imagine that it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Is he alright?"

Kai chuckled at that comment. "After being thrown out of the second story window? Of course not! He lived if that's what you mean."

Lloyd then decided to say something. "My uncle said that my father used to perform in the Olympics; Shot-put, Javelin, and Hammer Throw were his specialties."

Zane grimaced. "Funny. I'd have thought he you have gone in for fencing or something." Jay laughed but not loud enough to where Lord Garmadon couldn't hear him.

"Cute, kid, but no. Garmadon went in for strength, and he's got a lot of it." Cole looked out at the man in the black armor as he came closer. "The hammer throw is his real specialty."

"So, he does this all the time?" Zane asked confused. Jay finally spoke up, "It's better than being but into the Chokey."

"The Chokey?"

Kai grimaced. "Yeah, the Chokey. It's a tall narrow hole in the wall behind a door. You have to stand in a dripping pipe with jagged edges, and the walls have broken glass and nails sticking out of them."

Zane's eyes widened in both shock and fear. "He puts kids in there?"

"Kai's been in there twice." Nya said.

"Hey, I survived. Sometimes though, he'll leave you in there all day."

"Didn't you tell your parents?"

They all grimaced. "No, all of our parents passed away when we were younger. But Sensei Wu, who adopted all of us, works here as our teacher. Besides, would your parents believe you?"

Zane frowned. "No." He then noticed the lord of evil getting closer to them. "Here he comes."

Garmadon pushed aside two students in front of them. "Ah, fresh meat." Zane swallowed hard but found himself pushed aside as well.

It seems that he was not the true target. Zane looked back to find a young girl with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and nice tan.

Garmadon stopped in front of her. "Pixal Borg."

Pixal looked up with her hair in two pigtails. "Yes, Master Garmadon."

"What are those?"

"What's what, Master Garmadon?"

"Hanging down by your ears?"

"You mean my pigtails?" Pixal asked while twirling one of them nervously.

"Are you a pig, Pixal?"

"My father thinks they're cute…"

Garmadon leaned down in front of Pixal's face to stare her down with his red eyes. "Your father is a twit." He pointed at the pigtails with his sword. "You'll chop those off before school tomorrow or I will come around…"

"But…"

"But…But? Did you say but?"

"Hammer Throw." Kai said.

"What?" Zane asked.

"Definitely." Jay reaffirmed.

"I'll give you but!" Lord Garmadon then grabbed Pixal by her pigtails and started to swing her around and around and was then released. All the kids gathered together to see where she'd land. "Good loft!" Cole noted. "Excellent release." Nya added.

Pixal was screaming as she headed towards the courtyard fence with its sharp barbed wire at the top. Zane prayed that she'd make the fence and not get hurt, as did many of the other students.

Nya looked at Kai. "Think she'll make the fence?"

Kai didn't even look at his sister, his eyes were on Pixal, hoping she would. "Gonna be a close one."

Thankfully Pixal made it, but instead of landing she was sliding in the dirt with flowers. All the children watched as she was collecting the flowers. She stood up and shook the dirt of her gi and turned to the group and smiled and waved the bouquet she had collected. All of the children cheered.

Garmadon was not pleased. "Quiet! Get to class before I throw you all in the Chokey!" He shouted.

Zane finally realized something. He hadn't even met his teacher. "Kai, Cole, Nya, Jay, Lloyd… what's my sensei like?"

"You a first year?" Cole asked as he picked up his bag. Zane nodded. "Then you're coming with me! Come on, the teacher is real nice!" Lloyd smiled as he started to pull on Zane's arm.

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Reviews keep me going. Anyway, Wu is going to be in the next chapter. See y'all then.**


	7. Chapter 7

All of the children came into the classroom. Zane was surprised to find that Pixal was also in his class. The teacher, or sensei, was a kind man with white hair, a long white beard, and very kind black eyes. Zane's teacher, or Sensei Wu was one of those remarkable people who appreciates every single child for he or she is.

"I scooped these up for you, Sensei Wu." Pixal said after he had helped her undo the pigtails in her hair.

"Ah, thank you, Pixal." Sensei Wu then go a vase from one of the shelves. "There will look perfect over here." Once he had set the flowers in the vase, he noticed his new student with Lloyd. He motioned for the boy to come up to the front of the class. "Alright everyone, we have a new student with us today. This is Zane Wormwood. I'd like you to sit over here with Lloyd." He said while pointing to the empty seat next to Lloyd. He went to the front of the class as the boys went to their seats. Pixal was also sitting at the same table as him. Zane smiled at her as he waved at her. She smiled and waved back. "Now, you all remember how scary the first day of school is. So, please be nice to Zane. Make sure he feels welcome. Lloyd, please get Zane a manual and workbook."

"Yes, Sensei!" Lloyd said then he went to the shelf where the extra books are.

Sensei Wu was not only a wonderful teacher, but a great man too, in fact he adopted Jay, Cole, Kai, Nya, and Lloyd at a very young age. But their lives were not as simple and kind as it seemed though. Zane felt this as with his sixth sense. Lloyd has a surprisingly serious one as he looked at his uncle organizing the flowers. Wu and his students had a deep dark secret, and though is caused them great pain, they did not let it interfere with their school lives.

Sensei Wu looked at his new pupil and smiled. "Well, Zane, you've arrived at a good time. We're going to review what we've learned. It is alright if you do not understand any of it, as this is only your first day, but don't be afraid to raise your hand if you do understand. He stood up and looked at his whole class. "We've been working on our two times tables, would anyone like to demonstrate for Zane?" He asked then the whole class raised their hands. He smiled proudly. "Alright then. Two times four is?"

"Eight." The entire class smiled.

Wu nodded. "Two times six is?"

"Twelve!"

"Two times nine is?" He said as he waved one of the flowers as he asked each question.

"Eighteen!"

"Excellent, you have been practicing, pretty soon you shall be able to do any multiplication, whether it's two time seven…" He paused to see if the class would respond.

"Fourteen!"

Wu nodded happily. "Very good, or 13 times 379." All of the children laughed, except for one. Zane was already calculating the answer in his head. "4927…" He quieted down as soon as he realized that the rest of the class didn't have the answer. The entire class looked at him a little confused.

"Excuse me?" Wu asked who was also confused. "I think that's the answer…13 times 379… 4927…"

The students didn't question him instead they looked at Wu for the answer. Sensei Wu quickly grabbed a nearby journal and pencil and started to write the equation down to solve it. This took him a few minutes but he came up with the same answer. He set the journal down and looked at Zane in shock. "It is…"

"Whoa." Lloyd said impressed that his new friend could do that kind of math so fast.

"Zane, you know how to multiply big numbers?" Wu asked impressed that such a child ended up in his class. Not too many adults could multiply in their heads.

"I read this book on Mathematics last year at the library."

"You like to read?" This child kept intriguing Wu more and more.

"Oh, yes. I love to read."

"What do you like to read?"

"Everything. But lately I've been reading Darles Chickens,,, Charles Dickens…" Zane smiled. "I could read him every day."

Wu smiled. "So could I." Wu looked at the class as an idea formed in his mind. "Alright class, get out your workbooks and when I get back we'll work on your spinjitzu."

"Yes, Sensei." The class said as they got their workbooks out. Wu's smiled got even bigger as he noticed Zane finishing the work on the pages at an incredible speed. He left the room with full intention of fixing what he thought to be a small oversight.

Wu made his way through the school. He was wondering what to say to the headmaster about the young platinum haired boy in his class. He came to the principal's door and knocked on it.

Garmadon had obviously been doing something since he sounded annoyed when he responded. "Come in, Come in, whoever you are." Wu gasped as a small dagger barely missed his head as he entered the office. He was a little startled. Garmadon on the other hand had a small smile. "Almost go you that time." Wu felt the blood drain from him as the door closed to reveal a bunch of children's pictures on the back of the door on a dart board, including his nephew and Jay, Cole, Nya, and Kai. "Good to see you, Wu. Time for a little heart to heart?" Garmadon said as he pretended to throw another dagger at Wu, which might have actually hit his heart. He chuckled at Wu's fear.

Wu then took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Actually, this about the new boy in my class, Zane Wormwood."

He frowned as he started shuffling some papers on his desk. "His father says he's a real wart."

"A what?" Wu was confused. The young boy in his room was so kind. He must have misheard.

"A carbuncle, a blister, a festering pustule of malignant ooze." Garmadon said as he started to pour water into a glass.

Wu frowned. "No, no, Zane Wormwood is a very sweet boy, very kind and very bright." He smiled as he said the last part. He remembered how the boy did a complex equation in his head.

"A bright child?" Garmadon said unimpressed.

"Yes, he can multiply large sums in his head." Wu said while using both of his hands to point to his head.

Garmadon was still unimpressed. "So can a calculator."

Wu wanted to get the point to the stubborn man wearing black armor. "Well… I think he might be happier in an older, and more advanced class… like with Kai and Nya, or Cole and Jay…"

"AH! I knew it!" Garmadon said as his temper began to get the best of him. "You can't handle the little viper, so you're trying to foist him off on one of the other teachers!"

"No, no, no, of course not, it's just that…"

"Yes, typical slothful, cowardice." Wu was stunned. Garmadon only called him those names and they were for never a good reason. "Listen to me, Wu." He grabbed a large heavy ball from his desk and showed it to the paler man. "The distance the Shotput goes all depends on the effort you put into it. Perspiration! If you can't handle the little brat, I'll lock him up in the Chokey!" Garmadon turned around and with great speed, threw the heavy metal ball at the Chokey, smashing it into a nail, driving the metal spike deeper into the room. He then turned around with a large smile on his face. "Get it?"

"Yes sir."

"One day, Wu, you'll see that everything I do is for your own good." He then pushed Wu towards the door. "And for the good of those Putrescent little children!" Garmadon then slammed the door on Wu and grabbed some more of his small daggers and threw them at the dartboard which scratched more of the children's pictures.

Wu sighed as he went back into his classroom; he would not be able to get Zane into the advanced classes just yet. His smile returned though once he entered the room. Lloyd, Zane, and Pixal had already finished their sections in the workbook that they needed to do. Now the three of them were helping each other with their spinjitzu technique. It seemed Zane was learning very quickly. Zane had chosen a white gi and the shuriken as his weapon of choice. 'I'll ask Cole and Jay's teachers if they have some spare book. This boy will quickly advance through the ranks, no matter what Garmadon says.'


	8. Chapter 8

Zane walked home with the biggest smile on his face. This was his best day ever. He not only made new friends and went to school but he had the most wonderful teacher. As he was walking home, he noticed the two FBI agents that had been assigned to watch his adoptive father. Zane is thoroughly convinced that his was adopted. He found no evidence that he even belonged to the family since there were no papers to claim him and he could have been stolen or sold to them, or, something which Zane found unlikely since they didn't have any papers about him. Zane rolled his eyes as he noticed one of the agents was asleep and the other was reading the newspaper. Zane then ran into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" Zane said as he entered the house while clutching his books to his chest.

Zinnia was on the phone talking to one of her friends. "How was school?" She asked out of habit then she returned to her conversation. Zane stopped because he was surprised that his mother even acknowledged him. "School was great. My teacher lets me do sixth grade. Look, Algebra, Geography, and Biology." Zane said while his walked to the couch and showed his mother his textbooks.

Zinnia then started to get annoyed. She didn't think he would talk back to her. Michael usually said it was okay and went to his room. Zane was really excited about school though. "Hold on a minute." She told her friend on the other end. Then she glared to Zane. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important phone call?"

Now Zane was confused. "Well, you just asked me how school was."

"Quiet!" She said then she turned over and covered her other ear and leaned more into the couch. Zane just shrugged as his mother returned to her conversation. "Well, it was really great." Zane said trying to continue to explain how school was. "The principal is insane!" Zinnia grabbed a pillow and placed it on her free ear. "He threw a girl over the fence by her hair!" Zane sighed since his mother continued to ignore him. He then smiled as he thought about Wu, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya, and Lloyd. "I have the most wonderful teacher…" Zane said then he went towards his room.

"mine are driving me crazy. I'm telling you, eight hours of school is not enough." Zinnia said to her friend.

"I'll say!" Zane said agreeing with his mother as he made his way towards his room. Zinnia sat up from the couch and looked at him surprised. She didn't expect him to hear or agree with her.

 _Later that night_

The Wormwood family was going through their usual dinnertime fun of watching TV and eating TV dinners and snack food. Zane, who had already finished his dinner, was working on his homework in his chair. While his father and brother were doing the wrestling match that was playing on TV while his mother was watching the screen. Then the doorbell rang.

"saved by the bell?" Harry said as he and Michael stopping pretending to fight. Even Zinnia looked up and was confused from her chair and the fight was still going on. "Packages at this hour?" Harry said then he went to answer the door while the other resumed to what there were doing. Zane was still doing his homework. He wasn't fazed by the doorbell. He was doing his homework in front of him.

Harry was surprised to not find packages but instead Zane's sensei, Wu. Wu left his students and nephew at home while he went to talk to Zane's family about what happened in class today. "Hello.."

"We don't give money, we don't like charities, we don't by raffle tickets." Harry said as if he was used to saying that at anyone who came to the door. Then he started to close the door on Wu.

Wu frowned and stuck some books in the door to stop the door from closing. "Mr. Wormwood, I am Sensei Wu." Zane stopped doing his homework and looked at his sensei and father in shock.

"I'm Zane teacher and sensei." Harry frowned. "What's he done now?" He looked at the young boy and yelled, "You, go to your room, right now! Beat it!" Zane didn't even question it, but he didn't go all the way to his room. He hid in the darkness of the hallway. Wu noticed that the family looked nothing like Zane, nor did they act like him. Harry then turned back to Wu and laughed. "Whatever it is, he's your problem now."

Wu was now more determined to solve this problem more than ever, since Harry was too full of himself to listen. "No, there is no problem." Wu said, keeping the door open.

Harry was still not impressed at all. "Then beat it, we're watching TV." Harry tried to close the door on Wu for the third time.

"Mr. Wormwood, if you think that watching some rotten TV show is more important than you son, then maybe you shouldn't be a parent. Now, why don't you turn that darn thing off and listen to me explain to you about your son." Wu said no longer with an expression of the kind gentle teacher that his students and his nephew knew.

"Why should we listen to you about our kid? You're just a teacher!" Harry shouted angrily at him. "I may not be a parent but I have raised several boys and girls throughout my entire life in fact I am raising six wonderful children who are the light of my life and if needed to be addressed about them then I would listen with my entire heart and ears."

Harry frowned once he realized that the teacher would not leave until he said what he wanted. "Alright, come in and let's get this over with. Mrs. Wormwood is not going to like this. Come on, get in." Wu squeezed through the small opening with books and papers in his hand. "Close the door." Harry told him.

"Who is it?" Zinnia asked while watching the TV and pretending to punch to TV.

"Some teacher, says he has to talk to us about Zane!" Harry said and then he turned off the TV begrudgingly.

Zinnia then looked at her husband clearly confused and upset that he turned off the TV. "What you do that for? He has him on the ropes!"

"What do you want?" Harry asked upset that they had to stop watching their TV show. They were unaware that Zane was watching from the hall.

Wu took a deep breath and then started to explain. "I'm sure you are aware by now that Zane has a brilliant mind."

Harry laughed at that remark. "Yeah, right. Mikey, give me a beer." Michael tossed a beer at his father.

"His math skills are simply extraordinary. He's reading material that I didn't…"

"Want one?" Michael asked. "Oh, no thank you." Wu said while looking at Michael then he looked back at Harry. "material that I didn't see until my second year of college." Both of the adults scoffed at Wu once more.

"Ugh, college." Zinnia mocked as she crossed her arms. "Great, college." Harry laughed as he walked over to his wife. "I really feel that, with private instruction, that he'd be ready for college in just a few short years, maybe ever join as a faculty member at the school."

"Look, Mr. Snit." Zinnia said as she stood up from the chair. "A boy does not need college to get anywhere. Take a look at you and my husband for instance. You chose college and now you're wiping snotty noses of brats and trying to get them to learn all that fancy twistjitzu stuff. Meanwhile my wonderful husband is a successful business owner with a nice house who married my and had a kid; and he never went to college. You want Zane to go to college?" Wu noticed that she said 'had **a** kid' instead of **two** kids. It was like these people didn't even want to acknowledge Zane as their own child.

The entire family was laughing as the thought of Zane actually amounting to something. "College?" Harry said while laughing. "I never went to college. I don't know anyone that did. Bunch of hippies and cesspool salesmen."

Wu was a very patience man. He is even patient with the young boys in his home but these people were proving to be much more irritating. "Do not sneer at educated people, Mr. Wormwood. If you become ill, heaven forbid, your doctor would be a college. Or say someone decided to sue you for selling a faulty car. The lawyer who defended you would have gone to college too." Zane then groaned at the mistake his sensei made. 'Father hates it when you mention legalities to him.'

Harry then looked at Wu suspicious. "What car? Sued by who? Who you been talking to?" Wu then realized what Harry's occupation was. "N…nobody." He sighed as he got up and headed towards the door. "I can see we aren't going to agree. I apologized for barging in on you like this." Then the Wormwoods went back to their TV show. "We oughta sue him for interrupting our show." Zinnia said clearly upset that their wrestling was interrupted.

"Tell me about it." Harry said as he hits the button on the remote. They didn't even notice that Wu played a few books by Charles Dickens on a small table near the front door. He wanted to make sure Zane saw them. 'Thank you' Zane said using only his mouth. Wu gave Zane a silent 'Tomorrow,' as he left the house.

"Why is he standing in the middle of the ring?" Harry asked as he was watching TV. "He's standing in the middle of the ring cuz it's over." Zinnia complained.

"We missed it?"

"Great, it's over."

"Who won?"

"How should I know, you turned it off?"

No one even noticed that Zane sneaked past to grab the books and he went back to his room to finish his homework. This was definitely one of his best nights.

Meanwhile Wu was walking home trapped in his thoughts.

'This family is clearly not Zane's birth family. I wonder if he was adopted.' Wu thought this and more as he headed home to his nephew and his other students. Finally, when he arrived home, everyone was asking questions about Zane.

"How was it?"

"What did Zane's family say?"

"Were they nice?"

"Was is fun?" Wu chuckled to himself. He definitely doesn't regret adopting them. Of course, if it wasn't for his other student Morro. He would have never found all these gifted children. "Alright, everyone. Calm down. Zane's home was fine. Though I do not believe that Zane is related to his family."

Lloyd was confused. "What do you mean, uncle?"

"Zane looks nothing like his family. Nor do they act like him. I believe he was adopted. But unfortunately, I also believe his family does not like him."

"Man, poor Zane. Anything we can do to help, Sensei?" Kai asked. Wu smiled. Kai may be a hothead but he always cared about his friends. "Us being is friends is perfect."

"Uncle, what do you mean by Zane's family doesn't like him?"

"Lloyd, it means that they don't appreciate him for what he can do." Cole said. "Oh. That sucks. He's so smart. He solved a math problem really fast and it was really hard too."

Wu nodded. "Yes. Now did all of you practice? And do your homework?" They all nodded. "Good. It is getting late and we all should be getting some sleep." Then Jay, Kai, Nya, Lloyd, and Cole went to their bedrooms.

Wu went to his and laid down deep in his thoughts. 'Zane, who are you really?'


	9. Chapter 9

_The next day_

"Hop to, hippity hop! The entire school will go to the assembly room, immediately!" Garmadon said over the P.A. system. Then everyone in the entire school went to the assembly room.

"Sit." Garmadon told the students and they all sat down.

Zane was sitting by Lloyd and Pixal. "What's going on?" Zane asked his friend. "Beats me." Lloyd said back.

Garmadon looked over the entire student body and said a name. "Dareth dojo." Every student gasped at they all turned their heads to the student sitting in the back. He gulped nervously. "Would little Dareth come up here, please?" Garmadon's voice was sweet and happy and everyone had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Dareth slowly come up to the stage where the lord of evil was. Everyone knew Dareth to have a really big ego but for some reason he could get stone creatures to do his bidding. And since there were no teachers who knows what could happen.

Garmadon growled as soon as Dareth arrived on the stage. "The boy, Dareth Dojo, is none other than a vicious sneak and a crook." Garmadon turned his head to the boy. His evil red eyes staring deep into his soul. "You're a disgusting criminal, aren't you?"

Dareth shook off the man evil look. "Sorry. I have no idea what you talking about. Could explain why you think I, Dareth Dojo, did such a deed?" Dareth asked the evil man.

Garmadon got even closer to his face making Dareth more nervous. "CAKE! Chocolate Cake. You slither like a serpentine into the school's kitchen and ate my PERSONAL SNACK! Do you deny it?"

Now Dareth was confused why this was an issue. He loved cake by he hasn't eaten cake since Kay and Nya's birthday party and that cake was both vanilla and chocolate since the two normally fought about what the cake was going to be. Kai and Cole were clenching their fist. Jay and Nya were taking deep breaths and Lloyd was shaking.

"CONFESS!" Garmadon hissed.

"Well, it is hard for me to remember a specific cake, since the last time I have cake was at two hot head twin's birthday party." Dareth said Jay snickered at that remark. Kai and Nya looked at Jay annoyed and then he shut up.

"I don't believe you. This cake was mine, and it was the most scrumptious cake in the entire world."

"I sure I could make it better."

Garmadon laughed. "Oh you could, could you? How can you be so sure unless you have another piece?" He grabbed Dareth by the shoulder and forced him to sit in a chair next to a table on stage for everyone to see. "Sit down, Dojo." He then grabbed a black lid on a plate and lifted the lid. Under the lid was a large piece of chocolate cake. Lord Garmadon picked up a large knife that obviously belong anywhere but here. All of the children gasped fearing what the lord of evil might do. "Here we go." He lifted the piece of cake with the knife and plopped the piece into Dareth's hand, which barely fit on his small hand. "Smells chocolatey, eh? Now, eat it!" Garmadon said as he stabbed the knife into the table.

Dareth had a feeling something was up so he looked up and said, "Uh, no thanks. I'm good." Garmadon got up in his face and shouted, "EAT IT!"

Dareth knew he had no choice as he started to bring a piece up to his face. Lloyd was whispering silently against it. Kai and Jay were certain it was poisoned. Nya and Cole were close to agreeing with their friends. Dareth ate the small piece of cake. "Hmm. Mmmm." Dareth nodded in approval while Garmadon smiled evilly at the young boy. He continued to eat the cake since there was no danger. After about 20 minutes or so the large cake was gone and Dareth was licking his fingers.

"Do you enjoy that, Dareth?" Garmadon said in a sweetly evil voice. "Yes, sir." Dareth said with a mouth full of cake. "You must have some more?" He asked with an evil grin. "No, thanks." Dareth said realizing what is going on. "But you'll hurt the cook's feelings. PYTHOR!" Then Garmadon called out for his most loyal staff member. Pythor is a very pale man. He is paler then Zane and that's saying something. He was also covered in purple snake tattoos.

Pythor came in carrying the rest of the very large chocolate cake with chocolate frosting on it. Everyone in the room gasped at how big it was compared to Dareth. "He made this cake for you to have on your very own. His blood, sweat, and tears went into this and you will not leave this room until you have consumed the entire confection!" Pythor smiled as he handed a fork to Dareth. "The **entire** confection." Pythor said then he turned to the rest of the children and said. "See you at lunch."

"Thank you, Pythor." Garmadon said as Pythor left and then he looked at Dareth. "You wanted cake, you got cake. Now, eat it!"

Knowing he didn't have a choice Dareth started to consumed the massive cake. Eating bite after bite in misery.

"Man, poor Dareth." Lloyd said to Zane as they were watching Dareth eat cake. After about maybe an hour or so two thirds of the cake had been consumed by that time Dareth had a dull look on his face. He was still trying to eat as much as he could. "He's going to puke." Lloyd said as he covered his eyes ad turned away. "Is he going to puke?"

Zane kept looking at the poor boy and frowned. "Most likely." Dareth was about to give up as he started to slump forward. Zane began to look around the room and he saw all the other students losing hope.

"Dareth looks pretty bad, huh Kai." Nya muttered to her brother. Kai nodded in agreement. "Give up?" Garmadon asked as he got up the exhausted boy's face. Zane couldn't stop himself as he saw the Dareth was about to pass out. He stood up and shouted. "You can do it, Dareth! You can do it!" Everyone turned to him surprised that he would even say that.

Kai stood up next. "Yeah, you can do it!" He shouted as now stood up and pumped his fist in the air. Then Cole stood up and cheered Dareth on. "Go Dareth!" Now that one of the good students started cheering for him then the rest of the students started to cheer for him. Lloyd started to chant as well as Zane. "Dareth! Dareth! Dareth!" Garmadon has no clue who started this chant but he is very angry.

"SILENCE!" Garmadon tried he best to calm the crowd down but was unsuccessful. Dareth smiled now looking more alive then before.

"YES!" Dareth grabbed a large chuck of the cake and ate it in front of the students. Garmadon still continued to calm down the students. Now Dareth began to eating the cake as fast as he could. The cheering continued at Garmadon tried to calm them down. Finally, Dareth finished the cake and showed the empty plate to his fellow students. The children began to cheer and climb onto their seats and cheer even louder for the boy.

Garmadon then grabbed the plate from Dareth and smashed it on his head. This caused everyone to sit down. "The entire assembly shall stay five hours after school copying from the dictionary. Any children who refuses well be put in the Chokey… TOGETHER!" Garmadon shouted as he grabbed Dareth and started at take him away.

 _Later that night_

The bus dropped Zane of at his house. Before he went into his home, he saw the FBI agents in their car watching a small TV with junk food. Zane rolled his eyes.

When he stepped into the house, his father was not too pleased with him. "Young man, where were you?" Zane rolled his eyes and started to walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. "Sensei Garmadon kept the whole school late because this boy ate some chocolate cake."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard." Zane rolled his eyes knowing that his father wouldn't believe him. "You see those packages over there? They were left out there for the world to see because you weren't here to take them in!"

"Well, I don't think it's fair, Bumpkins." Zinnia said as she passed Zane and gave her husband a desert kabob with jumbo marshmallows on it. "What?" Harry asked confused.

"You get all this stuff from catalogs and I don't get anything."

Harry then started to explain to his wife. "It's not catalogs, it's car parts, sweetness. It's business."

"Oh? If it's business than why don't you have it sent to the office?" Zinnia asked. "Because the cops may be watching the office." Harry whispered to his wife.

"The cops are watching the house." Zane said as he was making a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. Both of the adults looked at the platinum-haired boy. "What?" Harry asked.

"They're parked outside right now." Harry went to the window as Zinnia shook her head. "You are such an ignoramus. Those are speedboat salesmen! Really nice guys." Zinnia said like it was obvious.

"Cops." Zane said bluntly. Harry moved the curtain out of the way and sure enough the two men were still in their car. "Speedboats? There are no lakes around here!" Harry said while staring out the window.

"Yeah, but some people like to go away on the weekends. Some people like to have fun." Zinnia said while waving her kabob around.

"And some people are cops." Zane said before taking a bit of his PG&J sandwich. "They are not cops." Harry argued back. "Are too." Zane said with his mouth full.

"They are not. Now go to bed, you lying little earwig." Zane took his food, his school bag, and his common sense and went to his room. 'I wish I knew I ended up with these people. Why did they take me anyway?' Zane then reached under his bed and pulled out a drawing of himself and an adult male and female holding his hand. 'Sigh. I wish I knew what my previous family was like.'

 **Torturing Dareth was so hard but also so funny. Since I don't know Dareth last name and I looked everywhere I just said it was Dojo. And poor Zane. :'( He wishes to know what his old family was like. :'(. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning, funny chapter. You have been warned.**

With the FBI watching his father and the lord of evil terrorizing the school; it was a rare and happy moment when Zane could just play with his friends. One day Zane was out of the house with his friends: Dareth, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Nya, Pixal, and Kai. They were currently in a nearby by forest looking for bugs.

Lloyd, with his net, called out in excitement, "A bug! A BUG!" Everyone ran to where Lloyd was with his net. "What is it, Lloyd?" Zane asked curiously. "A bug!"

At the school they children had a lizard like creature in a jar of water while Zane, Jay, and Nya looked up what it was. "It's a salamander." Kai said as he looked at it in the creature in jar.

"No way, Kai. It's a chameleon." Cole said. Then the trio found the page in their book that they were wanting. "It's a newt. Any of the small semi-aquatic salamanders from the genus traiteurs."

Jay was about to speak but he blushed and let Nya speak. "It also says that some are brightly colored and secrete irritating substances." Then they showed the book to everyone so they could see the picture from the book.

Then suddenly, Garmadon appeared in his car and it seemed to be breaking down. Zane saw that it was from his 'fathers' company and knew what was wrong. Everyone then started to get up and leave but Zane was not fast enough as Garmadon came near him. "WORMWOOD!" Zane looked at him frightened. "Sell me a lemon? You're headed for the Chokey, young man!" He grabbed Zane by his arm and dragged him through the school.

"The Chokey?" Zane asked in fear.

"Teach you a lesson?"

"I'm sorry, but what lesson?"

"You and your father think you can make a fool out of me!"

"My father?" Zane has more than a million questions in his mind as his bag was taken from him and thrown across the room.

"The guy with the stupid haircut!"

"I'm nothing like my father!" Zane protested since he didn't know who his true father is. "You're the spitting image!" Garmadon said then he pushed Zane into the Chokey and started to close the door. Zane tried to make himself more comfortable but was unsuccessful.

"The apple never rots far from the tree." Then Garmadon closed the door and Zane was now locked in the Chokey.

Back in Wu's classroom, everyone was cleaning up the classroom since today Sensei Garmadon was coming to visit. Wu was taking care of Pixal's hair and making it straight. "Uncle! Uncle!" Lloyd shouted.

"Sensei Garmadon is teaching our class today, Lloyd. Please get a water pitcher ready." Wu said with fear and hurry in his voice. He didn't want any of his students to get hurt. "But, uncle!"

"Please hurry, Lloyd. He will be here any second." Lloyd wanted to talk to his uncle so bad but he knew that he had to help get the class ready. So he rushed to the sink to get the pitcher of water ready. "Make sure the water is cold, Lloyd. Peter, cover the paintings! Put away the art projects! Put away anything colorful. Lucy, please put the markers away."

Most great ideas come from hard work and careful planning. Of course, once in a while, they just jump out at you. Lloyd came up with an idea as soon as he finished filling the jug with cold water. He looked at the newt in the jar and without any hesitation, he put the newt in the water pitcher. Since the pitcher war dark and made of metal, no one would notice it.

"Hurry, children, I hear him coming." All of the children made their way to their desk except for Lloyd, who had the pitcher of water and a glass for the principal to drink from. "Now last time, some of you forgot yourselves." Wu was trying to think of everything he needed to tell them to keep them safe. "Do not speak unless spoken to, do not laugh, do not smile, do not even breath loudly…"

"Don't breathe at all." Garmadon said as he entered the room. He startled some of the students with his suddenness. The children all stood at attention, fearing this evil eyed man.

"Good morning, Sensei Garmadon." Wu said solemnly.

"Good morning, Sensei Garmadon." The children said after their teacher. Garmadon was not impressed. "Sit." All of children sat, but Lloyd who continued to his father with the water and glass in hand. He placed them on the desk where the Principal would sit until he left the classroom. "Shoo." Then Lloyd walked back to his seat.

Finally, Wu noticed that Zane was missing and wonder what on earth could be keeping this wonderful boy away from his friends. He looked at his nephew and mouthed silently. 'Where is Zane?'

Lloyd looked at him and did a choking motion while mouthing back. 'Chokey!'

Wu was mortified. Zane was too kind and too polite to even be in the Chokey for a second. Who cares about the minutes he has been in there since before class had started! He slowly walked to the door to save the platinum haired boy. "My idea of a perfect school is one in which there are no children as all, wouldn't you agree, Sensei Wu?" Garmadon asked as he walked around the classroom and looking at Wu leaving the classroom. Garmadon had a feeling what this teacher was going to do.

Wu wasted no time. Once he left the classroom he ran as fast as he could straight to Garmadon's office to the horrid Chokey that held one of his precious students. He used a crowbar to open the door to reveal Zane who was a little paler and he was shaking in fear.

"Zane, how are you feeling?" Zane nodded as he was wiping his tears away. The two hugged before going back to the classroom.

They came back to the classroom to see Garmadon holding Ben by his ankle as things were leaving his pockets. "…next time I tell you to empty your pockets, you'll do it faster."

"Yes, Sensei Garmadon!" Ben said as the blood was rushing to his head. Then Zane went back to his desk. "Sensei Wu, this might be the most interesting thing you've ever done." Garmadon said as he made eye contact with the frighten teacher. Wu felt that all of his students were his children and if one of them were in danger who would rescue them. Even though he had none of his own. After adopting Kai, Nya, Cole, and Jay and with Lloyd with him he does truly fell like they are his. Especially Zane since his family doesn't care about him.

Garmadon then dropped the poor boy. "Sit down, you squirming worm of vomit."

"Yes, Sensei Garmadon." Ben said quickly then he went back to his desk. Garmadon went to the desk and he was about to poor himself some water he look at Pixal. "Get up!" Pixal quickly got up and stood at attention. "Can you spell?"

"Sensei Wu taught us how to spell a long work yesterday. We can spell 'Difficulty'." Garmadon rolled his eyes. "You couldn't spell 'Difficulty' if your miserable life depended on it."

Pixal took a deep calming breath. "He taught us with a poem."

"A poem, how sweet. What poem would that be?" He asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Mrs. D, Mrs. I," She waved her hands to get the whole class in. "Mrs. FFI, Mrs. C, Mrs. U, Mrs. LTY." Garmadon pounded his fist on Pixal's desk, scaring all the students in the room to look forward again. "Why are all these women married?" He said angrily towards Wu. "Mrs. D, Mrs. I? You're supposed to be teaching them spelling and spinjitzu, not poetry!"

Garmadon then started to pour some water into the glass and the newt went into the glass. He drank the water not knowing the small creature was in the water. Everyone else did notice. The children started to whisper among themselves about it. As for Zane and Lloyd, they stayed silent since they knew where it came from.

"What's funny?" Garmadon asked as he put the glass down. "Hmm? Come on, spit it out. I like a good joke as much as the next evil overlord." They looked at his glass and then Garmadon looked at it and notice the newt. "It's a SNAKE!" He put his hand to his throat in fear. "It's a snake." Zane raised his hand. He needed to clear something up. "One of you tried to poison me! WHO?!" Then he noticed the raised hand and even through the chances of him doing this deed were low he just really wanted to hate Zane. "YOU! Zane!" Everyone looked at Zane in question who have a very calm face on. "I knew it!"

Zane lowered his hand. "I just wanted to let you know, it's not a snake; it's a newt."

"What did you say?" He growled. "It's a newt, Sensei Garmadon."

"Stand up, you villainous sack of goat slime, you did this!" Zane calmly stood up and looked at the headmaster. "No, Sensei Garmadon."

"Did you act alone? Or did you have accomplices?" Lloyd looked at Zane nervously hoping his friend wouldn't rat him out. "I didn't do it."

"You didn't like the Chokey, did you? Thought you'd pay me back, didn't you!" He said as he made his way towards the young boy. "Well, I'll pay you back, young man!"

"For what, Sensei Garmadon?"

"For the newt, you piss-worm!" Garmadon shouted in Zane's face. Zane was scared but he didn't let Garmadon know.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it !" Garmadon then made his way towards the desk again. "Besides, even if you didn't do it, I'm going to punish you. Because I'm big, and you're small, and I'm right and you're wrong and there's nothing you can do about it." Zane sat down and his gaze fell upon the glass with the newt in it. Zane wanted the newt to fall on the headmaster so bad. "You're a liar and scoundrel. You're father's a liar and a cheat! You're the most corrupt low-lives in the history of civilization."

Zane gaze on the glass hardened. Lloyd looked away from his father and it is now on the glass. He noticed some clear hands pushing the glass slightly. He followed them back to Zane. Now Lloyd was confused. You see, one reason that Wu adopted Jay, Cole, Kai, and Nya and himself is that each of them have two kinds of powers. One is their elemental powers and the other is their born power that matches their element. For example, his is energy and he can see the others powers activating as well as some auras. He was confused that he was seeing Zane have powers.

Garmadon was still ranting though, completely unaware of the shaking glass in front of him. "Am I wrong? I'm never wrong. In this classroom, in this school. I AM GOD!" On the final word, the glass tipped over and the newt fell onto Garmadon. "WAH AHHH!" Garmadon freaked out once the newt fell upon him. Zane's eyes snapped wide open as what he wanted happened.

Lloyd was more confused than ever now. There were so many questions running his mind. How does Zane even have these powers? Was he lucky to be born with these powers? Or was he like them? He would have to ask his uncle later.

He then quickly joined the class in laughter as their headmaster seemed to be dancing, trying his best to get the newt off of him without touching it. Even Wu was laughing slightly. Finally, Garmadon got the newt off of him, it landed on a light fixture before falling onto a desk in front of William. He picked it up and hid in his desk.

Garmadon took only a minute before choosing his victim. "YOU!" He said while pointing at Zane.

"I didn't move." This was the truth, but he did want it to fall on Garmadon with his mind.

"You did this!" Garmadon said while making his way to Zane's desk. Then Wu walked by Zane's desk to intercede. "How could he have possibly done it if he was sitting way over here?"

Garmadon then knew that Wu made a good point but he would never admit it. "I'll be watching you. Each and every one. When you turn the corner, when you get your smelly coats. When you skip merrily to lunch. I'll be watching you. All of you. And especially you!" Garmadon said then he pointed at Zane then he left.

Then the weight in the room went away and Lloyd put a comforting hand on Zane. "Thanks for not telling, Zane." Zane looked back to Lloyd. "Best friends don't tell. He can really dance though, hehe." Zane said while making movements similar to what Garmdon was doing earlier.

"Yeah, I didn't know my dad could dance that good anyway." The two laughed. Wu smiled in relief. "Go on outside with the others. I need to clean up the classroom then I'll be out to help with the birdfeeders." Everyone nodded and ran outside to take care of the birdfeeders. Wu and Lloyd were still in the classroom. "Excuse me for a minute, Lloyd." Lloyd nodded and waited outside the classroom curious on what was going to happen. "Sensei Wu."

"Yes, Zane?" Wu asked as he sat back down at his desk. Zane sighed. He could feel it with his sixth sense and his mind. He truly felt like he tipped the glass over. "Sensei… I did it."

Wu was confused by his confession. "You did what, Zane?"

"I made the glass tip over." Lloyd then looked at his friend in confusion. 'I knew it. But how? Maybe Zane can do that because he is smart.'

Wu still didn't understand. "Do not think that way, Zane. It is no one's fault. It was an accident."

"I did it with my eyes, watch." Zane set the glass back up on the desk and filled it with water. He glared at it hoping that it would falling over again.

Wu sighed and looked at Zane and smiled. "It is wonderful that you feel so powerful. Not many people feel that way, especially after an encounter with Garmadon."

Zane was muttering to himself but the glass wasn't tipping over. Lloyd was stilling wondering how Zane could have a power like him and the others. He knew that Kai could control fire and melt anything he wanted if he got mad enough. Nya could control water and she could breath and talk to any underwater animals. Cole could control earth and he has super strength. Jay controls lightning and he can talk to machines and build them just by using his lightning. He also knew that Morro who lived with them could control the wind and he could fly. He was now wondering how in the world Zane could have powers. Maybe he was like them.

He looked back to Zane as he tried his hardest to convince Sensei Wu he tipped the glass over with his eyes. "I know that I did it, Sensei."

"Sometimes you can do things. But when you want to show someone, then you can't."

"I am sure that it isn't like that. I'm not sure. Maybe I made myself tired." Zane said discouraged. Wu thought to himself for a moment and then he looked at Lloyd and had an idea.

"Zane, would you like to come over to our home this afternoon? I'm sure the other would love to have you over." Zane smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much, Sensei Wu."

 **Purplecatlover93, Morro will be in the next chapter. See y'all then.**


	11. Chapter 11

After school, Zane used the school phone to call his home to let his parents know that he would be gone for a few extra hours. They were fine with it, but he had to be back home by 6:30. Zane helped Lloyd with some homework till the others came by.

"You miss you bus, Zane?" Cole asked. "No, Zane is coming home with us!" Lloyd said with excitement. "I have to be back home by 6:30. Other than that, I am allowed to visit, if it doesn't bother you guys." They all shook their heads. "No, we don't mind. Sensei Wu, you ready?" Kai asked.

"On my way." Wu then grabbed his things and the seven of them started to walk down the street towards the outskirts of town. On their way to Wu's home, they passed by a large home. Wu paused for a moment and looked in sadness. "That is where Garmadon lives."

Zane noticed to sad faces on his friends. Then he noticed a swing on a tree in the yard. "Why is there a swing?"

They started to walk again as Sensei Wu started his story. "A family we know used to live there. A young man, Garmadon, and their best friend, Misako. Unfortunately, Garmadon's heart was full of darkness and while he had some good in him. It did not show. One day their best friend had a baby and the young man had adopted a young boy, his name was Morro. Morro was special just like him and his brother. He had elemental powers. Morro could control the wind. He said that the baby also had elemental powers, energy. One day, while Morro was mediating, he sensed five other children like him. Their parents were gone and they were in orphanages. While the young man was able to find the other four, one of the children was already taken. One day, a fire had been set in the day care that the children were at, while the young man, Morro, and the children made it out safely. Their best friend, Misako, did not." Wu said with sadness.

"That's horrible…" Zane said. "Yes, soon after the darkness in Garmadon's heart had gotten worse. They had to leave for fear of what he might do."

"Oh, dear…"

"Do not worry, Zane, the end is much more pleasant. The young man had found a ship on land that was perfect for him, Morro, and the other children and he fixed it up so they could all live there."

Zane smiled. "That's good." The others had been quiet throughout the whole story but were smiling at the end of it.

Finally, they arrived at a big ship on land. "The ship?! Your family?! No!" Zane said as they arrived.

"I am afraid so, Garmadon and I are related but his heart was full of darkness." Wu said as he remembered losing Misako and his home.

The boys and Nya went to the game room. "So, you guys have elemental powers?" Zane asked. They all nodded. "Yeah, Sensei said our parents had elemental powers or their ancestors did and now we have them." Cole said.

"Guys, Zane has powers just like us!" Lloyd said excitedly. "Lloyd, what do you mean?" Nya asked. "You know, besides our elemental power we have our other one."

"What is Lloyd talking about?" Zane asked curiously.

"Lloyd, we don't need to talk about those!" Kai said upset. "But guys, I saw it. I saw clear hands pushing on the glass that made my father dance. And those clear hands came from Zane. It was like his could move them or something."

Jay looked at Zane, "So you can move objects?"

"I think so. I am sure I did."

"Pfff. Course you did. But we have gotten used to our powers and practiced a whole lot. I'm sure you will be pretty powerful if you practice a lot."

'Why is Lloyd so confident in me?' At this point, Morro came in with a snack for the children. "Hey, what were you talking about?" Morro asked curiously. "Morro, Zane has powers like us!"

Morro looked at and saw that he was confused. "Heh, guess you're a little confused huh." Zane nodded. "Well, each of us is a descendent of an elemental master. For example, I am the master of the wind. But I can also fly." Then Morro started to fly in circles around the room. "Whoa!"

"Pretty cool. Kai is the master of fire but if Kai gets angry enough he can melt anything he wants. Nya is the master of water and she can breathe underwater and talk to animals that live underwater. Cole is the master of earth and he has super strength. Jay is the master of lightning and he can talk to machines and he can use electricity to build anything. And Lloyd here is the master of energy and he can see the others powers activating."

"Huh. Pretty cool." Zane said quite impressed with what his friends can do. "Yeah, although I feel like I have met you before. Have we ever met before?" Morro asked.

Zane shook his head. "No, before I started school I rarely left my home. I normally only left to go the library."

"Hmm. Well I shouldn't worry about that now."

"I have a question, if Garmadon scares all of you then why don't you move away?" Zane asked. "We can't abandon the other kids to Garmadon. They needs us and Sensei Wu." Lloyd said.

"You see without Kai and Cole no one would have any courage. Without Jay and Nya no one would laugh or get the help they need in class."

"And without Lloyd no one would be willing to stand up for what is right." Kai said while putting Lloyd into a nuggie. Zane smiled, even though none of them were related, besides Kai and Nya, they all had a good sibling bond. Zane wished he had that kind of bond with Michael even though he knew it probably won't happen, it still would be nice. While Zane was thinking to himself he heard something about treasures. "Treasures?"

"Yeah, Nya and I have an engraved sword from our father."

"My father made me a small robot for me." Jay said. "My dad made me a CD full of songs that I could dance to. Even though I can't dance."

"My mom made me a stuffed green dragon." Lloyd said. "I just have the good memories in that home and a cape that I would use to pretend I was a super hero."

"I just have photos of Misako and photos of my mother and father." Wu said. Zane nodded.

 _Later that day_

Since it was getting late, Wu, Morro and the others decided to walk Zane home. They once again stepped in front of their old home and Zane spotted Garmadon placing stuff in his car and he led them into the bushes to hide. They then started to name off the events as they were being placed in the trunk. "Shotput… hammer throw… javelin…"

Suddenly a black cat started meowing at Garmadon. It started to walk closer to him. Garmadon then started to walk backwards from the cat and he started to bark at it.

"He's afraid of cats?" Zane whispered confused. "Black cats, Zane, Garmadon is very superstitious." Garmadon then kicked the cat. The cat flew through the air and landed in front of them. "Poor kitty…" Nya whispered.

"I'm sure the cat is fine, Nya." Jay said while putting a comforting hand on Nya's shoulder. Nya looked at Jay and smiled. "Quiet!" Cole said as he pointed at the car as it started driving towards them. They hid deeper into the bushes to hide from the car. Now that Garmadon was gone. Zane had an idea. "Let's go get your treasures."

"No, Zane!" Wu said. "Well, he's gone!" Zane then ran to the house and signaled them to follow him. "Come on!" The younger one were torn. They didn't want to get caught but there was no one in the house. "Zane!" Wu yelled again, hoping to reason with him.

"Sensei Wu!" Zane waved at them to follow. They then saw that Zane wouldn't give up so they followed them. Wu, Morro and the others followed him into the house. But unfortunately, Garmadon's car had broken down and he was less than pleased.

They looked around the house in awe. "Our home…" Wu said clearly upset. Wu looked around and as he headed into the living room he got a sickening feeling in his stomach. "Oh my…" They went into the living room and saw the picture above the fireplace. It was a large portrait of Garmadon at the Olympics. "Our family portrait used to hang there."

"Whoever painted Lord Garmadon must have had a strong stomach." Zane muttered. "A really strong stomach…" Cole agreed. "We should go…" Wu said in a sad voice.

At this point Morro spotted something. "Misako's chocolate box." Everyone but Zane and Wu crowded around it. "I can't believe it's still here!" Nya said in shock. She gently lifted the lid revealing the multiple chocolates that were kept in it. "Heh, remember every night after supper, Misako would grab three chocolates into small pieces for all of us to share. Even a small piece for Lloyd when he couldn't chew well." Cole said.

"After Misako died, no one would touch the box… expect for Garmadon…" Nya said. "He'd mainly do it on nights when Morro or Wu wasn't home and say that chocolate was too good for kids before eating them in front of us. Luckily he wasn't home most of the day." Kai said clearly angry at Garmadon.

Zane noticed the looks on his friends faces. "Why don't you take one?"

"No, he'll noticed." Jay said. Then Zane remembered why they came here in the first place. "Where are your treasures?" Zane asked.

"Upstairs." Cole said while stilling looking at the chocolates. Zane nodded and ran towards the stairs but just barely out of their sight. When they noticed that Zane was gone, they ran towards the stairs and Cole put the lid back on but it was crooked.

Zane waited for them to come by and he jumped out and startled Lloyd. "HA!"

"WHA!" This caused all of them to jump as they continued up the stairs. "Zane!"

They were unaware that Garmadon was pushing his broken down car the driveway.

Back in the house they made their way to a room that the boys shared at the time. They was dust and cobwebs everywhere. "Whoa. Our old room." Kai said. "Yeah, there is dust everywhere." Cole said. "Look!" Nya said while pointing to a box under a bed. Kai ran to the box and opened it. There a beautiful silver sword with words etched into the handle. "What does it say on the sword?" Zane asked. "Kai, our blazing son, and Nya, our graceful daughter." Kai said while still looking at the sword. Cole ran to another bed and picked up the pillow to reveal a CD case with a CD. "Wow. Not a single scratch." Cole said while opening the case. Jay ran to another bed and looked under the bed and pulled out a robot. "My old robot. I wonder if it still works." Jay said while looking at the robot. Morro went to the last bed in the room and looked under the bed and pulled out a cape. "My old cape is here." Morro said impressed.

"WORMWORD!" They all jumped slightly at the scream and quickly put their things back where they once were. They then froze for a minute and the slowly walked out of the room and the saw Garmadon shouted at Harry Wormwood over the phone. Suddenly, the lord of evil stopped shouting at Harry and hung up the phone. He made his way towards the chocolate box and moved the lid back on correctly. "Who's in MY HOUSE?!"

"We need to leave, now." Wu said with a sense of hurry in his voice. They all nodded and tried to hide behind some columns. "Wu and I will distract Garmadon will the six of you head towards the kitchen. "Come out and fight like a man!" Morro said. They all nodded. Wu and Morro went one way while the kids went another way.

They escaped with Zane being the last one just barely avoiding getting caught. Garmadon was about to enter the stairwell when suddenly he hears a crashing sound from his armory. Morro and Wu quickly hid in a closet. Garmadon ran to his armory which gave the others a chance to escape but then a mob fell upon the children, sounding off that they were in the kitchen.

Garmadon stopped and then he heard the lock on the boarded up door. Then he knew for a fact that they were in the kitchen. Garmadon jumped off the staircase and landed on both of his feet. "Tally-ho!" Once he landed the whole house shook and the boys turned around and heard him coming. Cole and Jay hid in a closet while Kai and Nya hid in the cupboards. Zane and Lloyd hid under the table.

When Garmadon came in, he found no one in the kitchen, 'I know I heard some in here.' He looked around quietly, opening the cupboards. He completely missed Kai and Nya. He looked in the closet. Luckily Cole and Jay hid in the darkness. Finally, he checked under the table. All four of them were worried that Zane and Lloyd would get caught. Zane wasn't going to give up so quickly. He grabbed the four legs of the table and held himself and Lloyd. Luckily, he didn't look up under the table. Unfortunately, Zane's grip was starting to slip.

Morro and Wu managed to see his hand from under the tablecloth then Morro came up with an idea. Morro signaled Wu to follow him as he ran to the front door and opened it and slammed it shut. Garmadon stopped looking in the kitchen and ran towards the front door. Morro and Wu ran up the stairs and back down the secret stairs to the kitchen as the children got out of their hiding places. They led them down to the basement and they saw that the basement doors were locked with a hard lock as well. They were once again trapped. Meanwhile Garmadon grabbed one of his shotputs and started go up the stairs and search for the intruders.

Zane looked around for an exit and found a small window that would barely fit them all. Zane made certain that he was last before their sensei and Morro as they made as they made their escape through the window. Morro and Wu barely made it out. "Some rats are going to die today!" They got the rest of the children out and started to run away. When Garmadon made to the basement he noticed the open window. He ran to he locked door and broke the lock with his bare hands. It sounded like an explosion as the doors to the basement burst open for the first time in what seems like years. Wu, Morro, Jay, Nya, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd went faster than ever before as they ran to the untamed plants to hide in. Garmadon had yet to see them. He was slashing all the plants in the area until he smashed a dragon statue and yelled in anger as he went back home. Had Garmadon gone a few more feet he would have spotted the intruders. A scared Zane was covering a terrified Lloyd while the others were nearby. Zane moved away from Lloyd so he could have more room to slow his heart rate down.

"Feel my heart. Wasn't that the most scared you've ever been in your life?" They all nodded while Wu kept his gaze on the door till he was certain that Garmadon was in the house and unable to see them move.

"We should go." Wu said. Zane's mind was racing a million miles a minute. "Lloyd, I am sorry to say but your father shouldn't be allowed to treat people like that."

"It's fine, Zane. I know that my dad can act like that sometimes."

"I think someone should teach him a lesson."

Kai, Cole, and Morro agreed with that. "Believe me, if we could, we would." Morro said.

"We can wait till he leaves again and then we can get your things." Zane suggested then they all looked at him as if his was crazy. "Or not."

"Zane," He looked up at Wu. "Promise me you will never step foot in Garmadon's house, ever again."

Zane sighed and nodded. "Aye, Sensei." Zane was someone who always kept his word. He wouldn't go back into the Lord of Evil's home again, but that home belongs to Wu and the others.

"Good, we should leave now." They allowed followed their sensei to where Zane lived so they could drop him off.

 **I am so sorry for the late update. I have been so busy with school and have had no time to work at all. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. See y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. Reviews are what keep me going.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SweetHeart114, your review made me so happy. Thank you so much. Back to the story.**

Back in the Wu household, Morro was meditating. Suddenly he was hit with a vision he had long ago. It revealed all of the kids in Wu's home and "ZANE!" Morro said. 'How is that possible? Maybe Zane is…?'

 _Zane's Home_

Zane walked into his house to see his mother talking to the cops. They had her in the palm of their hands. "Zane, this is Bob and Bill." Zinnia said surprising Zane since she never notices him coming him. She also indicated who was who with her hands.

"They're cops." Zane said while heading towards his room. The two FBI agents looked at each other surprised. How did the youngest member in the household, whose records have even been found to say he even belonged to the family, find out that they were cops. Zinnia, however, was not happy about what Zane had said. "They are not cops, they are Ace Powerboat Salesmen!" She said while showing a model of a boat to him.

It might have been fate when Harry entered the house. "Babyface, I'm starved!" Everyone turned to him as he entered the house with a shocked look on his face. Both Harry and Zinnia failed to notice to recorder in Bob's hand.

"Hi, Harry." Zinnia said nervously as if she had been caught doing something wrong. "Who are you?" Harry asked the two cops, still not having known that they are cops. "What is this, a Hot Tub party?" He said ranting as the cops grabbed their thing and left, knowing that they couldn't get anything else they wanted with Harry in the house. "You're entertaining surfers?" He asked clearly upset.

Zane turned to his faster parents and said what he told his mother earlier. "They're cops, father." Bob then tried to save face by asking a stupid question. "You interested in time share?" Harry then slammed the door on his face.

Then Harry and Zinnia started to fight. "You never let me talk to people! I need to talk to someone besides the kids." She said then she went to her room and slammed her door. Zane rolled his eyes and went to his room. "A man is entitled to come home and find dinner on the table.!" Zane in the meantime was staring at his door and it was moving but only slightly. Then Zane got an idea. "Father." He called out.

"What do you want?" Harry said clearly angry. "Yell at me, okay?" He wanted to sound like he was defending his mother.

"Shut up and leave us alone!" This time the door moved a little more.

"Yell at me again!"

"Yell at you? I'll come in there and pound your miserable hide! What do I have to do to get some respect around here?" He was shouting while he was heading towards his room. Harry was about to enter the room when it shut on its own. Zane smiled as he realized the way to activate his powers, righteous fury.

No child likes to get yelled at, but it was precisely Harry's ranting and raving that gave Zane the key to his power. To unlock that power, all he needed to do was practice. Zane knew that there was no time like the present. Zane practiced his powers like there was no tomorrow. He started out small. He moved one cheerio across the table. He tried to move the box but failed then he started to remember all the insults Garmadon and his family threw at him and the whole box of cheerios tipped over. He was then able to lift it up and give himself a good amount. Zane smiled as he used his powers to pour some milk into his cereal and placed the spoon in the bowl. Zane was getting the hang of his powers. He smiled as the spoon flew out of the cereal and fed him with no problem at all. Zane was happy.

Since school was short today, Zane came home earlier than anyone else and decided to use this time alone to his advantage. He turned on his favorite song on the radio and made the entire living room dance with him, from his father's poker chips and cards to the lamps and chairs. He even had his white dragon toy, Shard, dance with him too. When the song was over, he put everything back to normal with his powers and opened the curtains for some light and what he saw outside annoyed him.

The two FBI agents were snooping around. True, he was positive that this wasn't his real family, but this was his home. 'Maybe I can stall and give Harry enough time to change his ways. I have a feeling that if he doesn't do it by himself then the Lord of Evil might just do it for him because of that car…' Zane sighed as he made his way outside to the garage where they were talking.

The smarter of the two was talking to the other one like he was an idiot. They were talking about the camera that they had been using to record Harry's dirty dealings. Zane used his powers to move a box that they were after away from them while they were distracted. Zane smiled when the smart one climbed up the ladder and noticed the box was on the other side of the shelf. He climbed back down and moved the ladder as Zane moved the box again.

Zane then decided to make his presence known. "I hope you two realize that you are going to be in trouble very soon." Zane said with a serious face. He was wearing his white shirt with an ice dragon on it and light blue jeans with his falcon necklace.

"It's the male unexplained minor." One of them muttered to the other. Zane rolled his eyes as they came closer to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, young man?"

Zane shook his head. "PLC day. I hope the two of you have a search warrant for this. According to a constitutional law book I read in the library last year, if you don't have one, you could lose your jobs or even go to federal prison."

The two men looked at each other with confusion. How did this child, who had no records, read a book that should be difficult for people even in early college? The smart one shrugged it off. "It's your father who's going to federal prison. And you know where you'll end up?"

The other then decided to enter the conversation, Zane wasn't even interested in their foolishness. "In a federal orphanage."

"You cooperate, we'll make sure it's a nice orphanage."

"The kind with food, and teeny weeny cockroaches."

"What do you say?"

Zane rolled his eyes again and looked at their car across the street, mentally picturing the brakes turning off. "I am sorry to say, but there's another crime in the making. Your car is about to run a stop sign." Zane said while pointing at their car. They turned around and saw that he was indeed correct. As they were running to their car, Zane used his power to take the tape out of the video camera and made it come to him. He grabbed it, closed the garage door, and went back inside where he disposed of the tape in the garbage can.

 **Whew. This has been the longest week ever. I am so tired. Glad I was able to finished this chapter though. Don't forget to fav, follow and review, please. See, y'all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back and thank you to all those who have commented. We are so close to 50 comments. I can feel it.**

So Zane bought a little time for his father to come to his senses, but now Zane had bigger fish to fry, much bigger. Zane took a deep breath as he finished zipping his jacket and straitening his special falcon necklace around his neck. He then looked at his white backpack as it flew to him. It was now almost effortless for him to use his powers. He made his way past his parents, not that they ever paid attention to him but Michael did notice him.

"Hey, frosty, where are you going?"

"Out." Michael didn't even bother him anymore. Zane continued heading towards the door with a calm seriousness that he hasn't used since his first went to the library.

"Hey frosty! Have a carrot!" Michael brought a carrot from his TV dinner and used his spoon to catapult it towards the young boy's head. Zane turned around and the carrot from just before hitting him. Michael's eyes widened in shock and then the carrot flipped around and zoomed back to its owner, and into the older boy's open mouth. Zane smiled at his small prank and left the house.

Zane made his way over to Garmadon's house. The night was windy and dark, perfect for a haunting. 'This power is good to have but being able to help my friends is even better.'

Zane made his way towards the house and noticed Garmadon in the living room sharping on of his javelins and was stuffing his face with chocolates. 'Perfect.'

Zane shuddered. What he was doing was dangerous and risky but he knew it was worth the risk to help his friends. He took a deep breath and climbed up the side of the old garden shed. Once he reached the top, looked are saw the room where his friends lived in. He was his powers to first bring Kai and Nya's sword to him. Slowly it came out from under the bed and lifted up and went out the window and safely landed in Zane's arms. Zane put the sword case to the side since it wouldn't fit in his backpack. 'One down, four to go.' Next Zane wanted to get Jay's robot. The robot flew to him and landed safely in his arms and he put it in his back pack. 'Now to get Cole's CD.' He used his powers to lift the pillow and the CD flew to him like a Frisbee and he put it in his backpack. 'Two more to go.' Zane knew Morro's cape would be the hardest due to the wind so he went for Lloyd's stuffed dragon. It flew to him like a real dragon. When it landed in his arms, he noticed it look similar to his white one. 'Odd. This one looks like Shard back home.' He shrugged it off put it in his backpack. Now for Morro's cape. He lifted it up with his powers and it struggled to come to him due to the wind. The wind was so strong, the cape flew into a tree. 'Come on. Come on.' It took some time but Zane finally got the cape out of the tree and slowly but surely it came to him. 'Success!' Zane put the cape in his backpack and climbed down the garden shed.

Zane quickly and quietly went to the living room window and saw Garmadon throwing javelins at the wall and then retrieving them. Zane looked at the open chocolate box and nodded his head and eight chocolates flew up and the chocolates flew over to the window where he was at. The window opened and then closed again as soon as the sweets were in his hands.

Zane smiled at the treats in his hands. Zane was grateful that Garmadon didn't look down as he investigated the window. 'Something must have hit the window.' Garmadon walked back and put his javelin away and started to sip his tea. 'Time for the man event, Mr. Superstitious.'

Zane smiled at he made the clock chime 9. Garmadon looked at it puzzled and attempted to sit down but Zane move the chair and he fell to the floor. As Garmadon climbed into the chair, thinking it was just an accident that made him miss the seat, Zane changed the time again. This time for 10 at night. Garmadon was starting to lose his temper with the darn thing. Thinking it was broken, he grabbed the clock and shoot it.

Zane smiled as he looked at towards the powerlines that were connected to the house. He shook them with his mind and the electricity in the house started to go crazy startling the red eyed warrior. The windows opened all around the room, which made the paper fly everywhere. "Leave me alone!" Lord Garmadon shouted with fear in voice as he got out his sword.

Zane wasn't done yet though. He grinned as his mind picked up the picture of Lord Garmadon from the mantle and threw it into the fire. Garmadon was freaking out as the picture went up in green flames. He then heard thumping from the stairs cause by the shotputs falling down the stairs. He looked up and nearly screamed at what he saw next. "Misako!" The portrait of his whole family, but he eyes were on Misako in the photo, was flying down the balcony from the room it had been staying in, and flew just barely overhead of the madmen. It hit the chandelier and spun to hand in its proper place above the mantle. Garmadon kept looking into Misako's intense eyes. Finally, Zane had made the clock struck midnight, the most feared hour of all. Garmadon started to flee while Zane ran off but Zane ran by the car and unbeknownst to him, his falcon necklace fell off near the car.

Garmadon got to his car and was about to get in when he noticed the necklace on the ground. 'I know this necklace!' Now with someone to punish and hit, he went back into his house with the necklace in his hand, no longer afraid. 'That boy is dead meat!'

 _Zane's bedroom_

Zane got back home with all of his friend's things. Then he looked at the chocolate he got. 'I have already eaten mine. I can't put this in the fridge. How will I kept this from melting?' All of a sudden, ice surrounded all of the chocolates in Zane's hand. 'Whoa! I know I have some kind of telekinesis but nothing like this.' Zane shrugged it off as he set the chocolates down and he then noticed his necklace was gone 'My necklace! It must have fallen off. My sixth sense is telling me that Garmadon has found it.' Zane groaned in frustration. Then he came up with an idea on how to get his necklace back and to help his friends. 'That should work.' Zane then laid down in his bed and went to sleep.

 **That's it for now. I have exams coming up so it will be a while before I update again. But before I go I need help. If you have seen the movie, then you know that Mrs. Honey was given a nickname by her father. So naturally Lloyd, Wu, and the others need a nickname. This is the time to get creative. Any and all comments will be accepted. And the ones I like the most will be used. It can be one for each of the ninja or one for all of the ninja. I will see y'all later. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Howdy, y'all. I am back and ready for the next chapter of Zane. YAY! As promised, I have chosen the nickname for the ninja from either the comments or my own. Thank you to all who have given me a nickname. Also, I would like to thank Toni42 for being my 50th reviewer.  
**

The next day Zane arrived at school with all of his friends' things that he got from their old home. He saw them and waved to get their attention. "Hey guys. You will never believe what happened last night." They all turned to him and Morro was with them since he was considering teaching and wanted to try it today. "What happened, Zane?" Wu asked. Zane set his backpack down and got all of their personal items out and they all looked in awe.

"Zane, how did you get all of these things?" Wu asked worried. 'Did Zane disobey me? He is normally very obedient and very polite.' Zane turned to his older friends. "I would hide these in your backpack. Before Garmadon comes." Zane also get the chocolates out of his backpack. "Here is the chocolate too. I ate mine last night."

'These are completely cool. Knowing from what the others told me, Zane's parents wouldn't let him keep these. Let alone in the fridge. How was he able to keep these cold all night and in his backpack without them melting?' Morro thought to himself.

Suddenly a familiar sound of a car that was about to die came up. Jay, Kai, Nya, and Cole took their things and went to their classroom. While Morro, Lloyd, Wu, and Zane hid the other items and the chocolate behind their backs or in their backpack. Garmadon exited his car calmly. He wasn't yelling, scolding, nothing! He walked over to Zane, Lloyd, Morro, and Wu as if nothing happened last night. Confirming Zane's suspensions on being discovered. "I'll be teaching your class today, Wu." He said in the calmest voice ever.

Wu was now very worried but Zane was finishing up the points of his plan and backup plan in case anything went wrong.

Back in Wu's classroom, Wu and Morro were cleaning up the classroom so Garmadon wouldn't be angry about the school rules being broken. "He is really quite angry." Wu said as he put away the student's drawings. Lloyd was sitting at his desk with his toy dragon wondering how Zane was able to get all of their things. Morro on the other hand was deep in his thoughts about his visions lately. 'Why are they about Zane? I know I should talk to Wu about this but something tells me that I should keep quiet about it for now.'

"Maybe I can find a way to return all the toys and the sword while he's still here at the school." Wu said as he filled a pitcher with water and sat at his desk. "No, I can't leave the students that long…"

"Sensei, you don't need to worry. It's going to be okay. Also, I have a question, what did Misako call you and the others." Zane said as he made his way to his sensei's desk.

"Oh, she called Morro, Ghost boy, he was always such a prankster, still is. Uh, Cole was normally called Rocky. Jay was Speedy since he was always running away fast. Kai was bedhead, only because he loves his hair like he just got out of bed. Nya is Seashell since she has a collection of seashells. I was her Golden Spinner since my spinjitzu is golden and Lloyd was here Little Dragon. But that is not important right now, Zane, you promised me that you wouldn't step foot in that house again.?" Wu said reminding about his promise.

Zane smiled. "I didn't. I was on the roof of the garden shed. I used my powers."

"Right, powers who would be foolish enough to journey into the lion's den to get these things…" Wu put his hands to his head, trying to think of how to fix the problem they were in.

Zane sighed, 'I guess I have to show him.' He then used his powers to lift up the water jug next to his sensei. Lloyd's and Morro's eyes widened as they saw this young platinum haired ninja lift up the water jug just by looking at it.

Lloyd saw it clear as day, two invisible hands were holding up the water jug. He walked up closer to his uncle desk to get a better look. Wu was so busy worrying that he just put a hand under the jug to lower it without thing about the fact that it was even floating. Morro was just in shock. 'How can Zane have powers? Maybe he can control an element like us.'

Zane made it float again and this time Wu noticed. He looked at the jug in front of him and then back to his pupil. "Powers?" He whispered as Zane confirmed it by nodding his head. Wu waved a hand under it quickly to see if it was a trick.

"I think I got them down." Zane said while smiling. "Watch this." He turned at pointed at the remaining art work that needed to be hidden. All things that hid the color, crafts, and anything fun came up or down as needed. "No more Mr. Nice Boy." Zane said while smirking. Wu didn't know what to think. Morro was speechless.

Zane felt a shiver up his spine. "He's coming!" Wu grabbed the handle of the floating jug to make it not seem like it was floating. Hearing the yelling of Garmadon only confirmed it. "Against the wall, all of you! Don't make me wait!" The entire class ran in and over to the wall after putting their things in their lockers. Then Garmadon pulled four more students, which surprised the other four in the room already. He had brought in Jay, Cole, Kai, and Nya.

"Headmaster, Jay, Cole, Kai, and Nya need to go back to their classes. They are no longer…" Morro started. "They will be in here. I have an important lesson that I think they need to be a part of." Garmadon growled. "Water. And hold the newt." He said as he grabbed the pitcher and glass and filled the cup up with water. Then he glared at Zane and Lloyd. "Join the ranks."

The two ran over where the other children were standing. "I am here to teach you all a lesson." Garmadon pushed forward a large number of desks in the room and they smashed with a loud crash on the other end of the room. All of the children gasped in fright.

"We are so dead." Jay whispered. "No, but I have a feeling that Zane is though." Cole whispered. "Do not worry. I have a plan. It has a 63.526426% chance of working." They all looked at each other hoping that the odds were in their favor. Meanwhile Garmadon continued his rant through as he pushed the remainder of the desks in the same manner. He was going on and on about problems making character. "Form a line across the room, quickly! Don't leave any spaces!"

Zane stood between Pixal and Lloyd as Garmadon walked back and forth in front of the students. "I suppose you are wondering what I am going to be talking about?" Garmadon said in a sickly-sweet voice. "Yes" Then his tone changed. "A child came to my house. I don't know how, I don't know when, and I don't know why…"

Wu wanted to intervene so badly but feared Garmadon would hurt the other students. He even motioned to Morro to not intervene. The both of them were praying that whatever Zane was planning would work. "I know a child came." Wu and Morro looked at Zane with fear. To their surprise, Zane didn't even look scared. "So, did you know that it is illegal to enter someone's home without their permission?"

"Yes, Sensei Garmadon." The class chorused. Jay, ever the jokester, said "Sir" to be funny. Garmadon glared at him and shouted. "Stand up straight, shoulder back, stomach in!" Garmadon then returned to his original position. "Do any of you recognize this?" He said as he pulled out Zane's signature falcon necklace. The boy in question merely put hands behind his back and stayed silent. Meanwhile the other students were scared for him but they wouldn't rat out their friend. "Let's play a game, shall we?" He then started to pace towards Zane. "Who was wearing a pretty Falcon necklace…" He tugged it a little to show it off in front of Zane, Zane just continued to look ahead fearlessly. "…yesterday, and isn't wearing one today? Can you answer me that?" He said in a disgustingly sweet voice then he threw it on the ground and he stomped on it and spit on it. "Who does this disgusting necklace belong to? I shall personally see to it that the demented, drooling, slime breathe, little snake who owns this disgusting necklace, will never see the light of day again." He growled then he glared at Zane. "YOU!"

At this point, Wu decided to intervene and protect his student from harm. "Sensei Garmadon, I was the one at your house yesterday. I know I… Ooh!" Lord Garmadon grabbed wrist and started to twist it. Wu looked to the fear in his pupils' faces and the back to the headmaster then with great determination he pulled his hand away from the headmaster. "We are not young boys in our backyard anymore, brother." All of the children gasped as the teacher admitted to being related to their headmaster.

"BE SILENT!" Garmadon yelled at the children. He then looked at Zane with an evil look on his face. "You will be put away in a place where not even the crows can land their droppings on you!" He then grabbed Zane and now Zane started to work his plan.

A piece of chalk started to float up near the chalkboard. "LOOK!" One of the students said. Now everyone was looking at the floating piece of chalk as it was starting to write. The blinds started to flutter open and close as words formed on the board. Garmadon started to stare at the board with horror.

"Ga… Garmadon," The children started to chorus as if their lives depended on it, even the ninja and Morro. Wu stepped back and looked at Zane, sure that this was his work. "This is Misako. Give my Golden Spinner, Little Dragon, Seashell, Ghost Boy, Bedhead, Speedy, and Rocky back their house, and their money! Then get out of town, if you don't I will get you! I will get you like you got me! That is a promise!" The chalk underlined the word promise. Now Zane commanded the erasers to attack the black armored man. He started to scream like a young child scared of a monster in their closet, telling them to back away.

All of the children were laughing, even Wu was laughing a bit as well as Morro. Then Garmadon passed out from fear. Then Zane raised the blinds to let more light in. All of the children came closer to the sleeping black armored man. Suddenly his eyes opened and he grabbed the closest student which was Kai. He grabbed him and proceeded to throw him out a closed window. Zane quickly opened it just seconds before Kai was thrown out. Zane concentrated to make Kai fly but was struggling with his weight. Luckily Morro saw him struggling and commanded the wind to help out.

Now Kai was flying through the air, laughing and cheering and both Morro and Zane made Kai do a few loop de loops now they had him charge at Garmadon. Kai charged up his fists with a small flame so it wouldn't activate any fire alarms or burn anyone and pushed Garmadon onto the giant globe in the classroom.

Wu smiled and gave Zane a small signal to spin the globe with Garmadon on it. Zane smiled and started to spin the globe faster and faster! After a while, Garmadon was thrown off, he got up and was very dizzy. He got up and looked around and once his dizziness went away he ran towards the first student he saw which was Lloyd!

"Lloyd!" Morro, Kai, Cole, and Jay shouted. Just before Garmadon could grab him Zane used his powers to lift him and to catch the pipe up above him. Then Garmadon crashed into the door and it broke into small pieces. All of children left their classrooms to see what was going on. Meanwhile Zane used his powers to get all the lunchboxes open and started to mentally throw the food at him.

"Wow!" Dareth said then he ran back to his own room to spread the work.

"Hey you guyssss, check thisss out!" Scales called as he reentered his classroom and grabbed his lunchbox.

Now the children were fighting back! They were taking down Lord Garmadon with their own food. Sensei Wu's class al but ran out except for Zane, Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Morro. Morro and Wu looked up at Lloyd worried for his safety.

Zane looked up at his friend. "You can let go, my friend." Lloyd nodded and he let go and Lloyd slowly went down to the ground. "Pretty neat trick, huh?" Lloyd nodded happily. Meanwhile Garmadon was getting hit from every direction with food by every student in the whole school. After a few minutes, Garmadon was getting hit with toilet paper, water balloons and even Dareth managed to stuff Garmadon mouth with a piece of chocolate cake. He was chased all the way to his car. He got in and drove far, far away. Lord Garmadon was now gone, never to darken another doorway or another school again. Zane was so happy and just as he thought the day could get any better Pixal gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

 **One more chapter after this. See y'all then. Thank you to Toni42 and TheAmberShadow for the nicknames. They were perfect. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Final chapter! Here we go!**

The following days went by fairly quickly. Garmadon left for a few days and returned to apologize before leaving again. He was very shocked to learn that Lloyd was his son. He later left on a journey to better himself and to earn forgiveness from Misako and his father's spirit. The following days, however were great for Wu and his students. They were able to move back into their home and of course, Zane was a frequent visitor.

On one of these, Zane was talking to his friends about something he had learned in a book he had recently read. "Did you know that a mouse's heartrate moves at 650 beats a minute? It beats so fast it sounds like a hum!" Zane said while cleaning his Falcon necklace.

"Whoa, that's so cool! Where did you learn that?" Lloyd asked in an excited voice.

"From a book. I can show it to you in the library someday if you'd like."

"Cool!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Hey, Zane. You have been cleaning that necklace for a while now, is it special?" Kai asked. Zane nodded. "Yes, you see, I have had this necklace for as long as I can remember. I don't know why but it means the world to me." Then Zane frowned once he heard a familiar car engine. "That's great…"

"That's weird. You think that they would trust us to walk you home since we usually do it every day." Jay said as he finished fixing his toy robot.

"No, they have been caught be the cops and they are going to run away."

"How do you know?" Morro asked curiously. "Two things. One, they never come to get me, and two I have a feeling about it. I have always been always to sense things like this." Zane said like it was obvious.

The car door opened and Zinnia, as Zane had predicted, was in a rush. "Hey, you! Hey, we're leaving, come on, let's go!" She said as she grabbed Zane's wrist and started pulling him while her other hand grabbed his backpack. "Come on, we're leaving now."

"We would be very happy to walk Zane back home." Wu said calmly, hoping to no rush Zane's sudden departure.

"Well, nobody will be there, we're moving to Guam." Zinnia sneered as she started to drag Zane.

"What?! But that is in another country!" Morro exclaimed. 'He wasn't even supposed to be with them. He was supposed to be…'

"Yeah." Then Zinnia turned to Zane. "Daddy's not gonna be in the oil business anymore." The sounds of police sirens were getting closer.

"I do not want to leave my friends, mother." Zane said as he freed himself from Zinnia's grasp.

"But we're going on a permanent vacation!" Zinnia said as if what they were doing wasn't bad.

"Yeah, and we gotta beat the speedboats salesmen to the airport!" Harry said as he left the car.

Zane looked up to the sky and saw a flock of falcons and smiled. 'My lucky animal!' He took a deep breath. 'I told them constantly that they were cops, but no one ever listens to me!' He took another deep breath and then turned to Zinnia. "I love it here, I love my school, my friends, it isn't fair! Sensei Wu, please don't let them take me away!" He pleaded desperately for the first time in his life.

Wu and the others didn't like how Zane was being treated, but they did not know what to do. Harry grabbed one arm while Zinnia grabbed the other, both dragging Zane to the car. "Get in the car, Zack."

"Zane!" He corrected clearly upset.

"Whatever!"

"I want to stay with Sensei Wu and my friends!"

"Well Mister Wu doesn't want you!" Zinnia snapped at him. "Why would he want a whiny disobedient boy when he has six other mouths to feed already?"

"Because he's a spectacular, intelligent young boy and we love him here." Wu said with conviction. The others nodded and agreeing with their teacher and adopted father.

Zane then looked to the adults trying to take him away. "You do not have any paper for me anyway!" They looked at Zane with surprise. When had he found this out?

"Sensei Wu can claim me and you guys could leave me here with no consequence!"

"I'll be an only child again!" Michael shouted from the car.

Harry shook his head. "Shut up, I can't think with all these sirens!" Then he looked at Zinnia. "What do you think?"

Zinnia looked at Zane. "To be honest, Zane, I did actually kinda like you around, but I never understood you, not one little bit." Then she whipped out a piece of paper and a picture. "This is all the information about you when we received you. Use it to find yourself a real home." The two made their way over to the car, leaving a speechless Zane with all the info his could ever need. This was perhaps the first and only decent thing they did for Zane, leaving him everything he could ever need to find his real family. "Ciao!" Zinnia called as they left Zane with his friends and their Sensei. Zane waved goodbye to them with the biggest smile on his face for the first time ever in front of them.

Harry and Zinnia got away and as bad as things had been, that's how good they became. Zane, Morro, and Wu looked at Zane information and to their shock Zane was supposed to have been adopted by Wu. Zane has been the long-lost brother that they had been searching for. Turns out, Morro knew that all along. When Zane asked about his element he remembered about the chocolate that froze over unexpected. He still didn't have a scientific answer for it. Now he did. He could control the ice element. Zane was overjoyed to be adopted by his friends and to finally have the sibling bond he always wanted.

Sensei Wu became the headmaster of Spinjizu hall, which had to add an upper-class school since no one wanted to leave. Zane found, as much to his great surprise, that life could be fun and he decided to have as much of it as possible. After all, he was a very smart kid. The happiest part of the story is that Zane and the other ninja got what they always wanted; a loving family. Even though they were all a band of misfits and pranksters, but with powers.

Zane smiled as he used his powers to pull out his favorite book to read to Lloyd and the other ninja. They smiled as they were listening to Zane read "Moby Dick" and when he finished that he read a story about two brothers. This family of elemental ninjas couldn't ask for any more than this.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, faved, followed, and review this story. This has become my most popular story. I have another ninjago story on the way. It is about Zane, not a movie though, but it will be really good. I will post it soon though. See y'all then. Bye and thanks for reading.**


End file.
